


假如你是李華

by 耀中心搬运 (Cliche_Nineard)



Series: 朝耀搬运 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU_ General People, Angst, Band life, Eventually Happy Ending I think, Fancy, Imagination, Love and Dream, M/M, 乍一看像篇沙雕文, 好茶組 - Freeform, 社畜英×高中生耀, 貼吧搬運
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/%E8%80%80%E4%B8%AD%E5%BF%83%E6%90%AC%E8%BF%90
Summary: 假如你是李華,你有一個叫Arthur 的英國筆友,他最近很苦惱,請你寫信告诉他,你很关心他...Assuming you were Li Hua,you have got a penpal from Britain,who is upset these days, Please write a letter to comfort him.
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia)
Series: 朝耀搬运 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	假如你是李華

**Author's Note:**

> 搬運君有對英語語法錯誤或用詞不當處作出輕微改動。  
> 校對和排版。
> 
> 原載於貼吧，作者無法取得聯絡。

【原创】假设你是李华（和好茶组一起炸学校吧～）  


  
各位前辈好w，这里是叶笺?(ˊ?ˋ*)。  
这篇文用一句话概括大概是英语作文引发的惨案……疲于应对功课的学生耀君和远在大陆那一端已经参加工作了的英先生的故事。  
文笔还比不上大大们……欢迎建议和捉虫(*?▽?)?！  
因为被原先说好画镇楼图的同学放了鸽子，所以只能用自己捏的aph团子来镇了。  
感觉这个镇楼会被嫌弃QwQ

ONE.  
“冻死了阿鲁。”  
绵密的雨不停歇，王耀将视线投向湿漉漉的路面。信号灯的光倒映在他琥珀色的瞳仁中，似是阑珊的渔灯，摇曳过江南灵动的湖。  
一股寒风吹来，王耀下意识地缩紧颈脖，雨衣上的水珠却因这个动作而滚进了领口里。“哈，十一月秋高风怒号，羽化而登仙阿鲁……”他自嘲地咧嘴一笑，咬牙切齿地在脑中搜刮着曾经背过的词赋，杂糅篡改一番以表愤怒。  
“夙兴夜寐，雄鸡一唱天下白，天还没亮就要上学阿鲁……”  
好困……冬天凌晨不跟被窝鬼混简直就是罪过。王耀一边摩擦着被冻得僵硬的指节，一边打着哈欠腹诽着。对了对了，古诗这种东西，只要考试时不胡写就好。  
信号灯变了，他披着雨水与其他的学生一起穿过马路，好像深海中一尾随波逐流的鱼。冬日凌晨的冷空气将手指冻得失去知觉，几乎抓不住车把手，但他仍卖力地蹬着自行车，生怕落在他人后面。  
但王耀不知道自己为什么要赶路。  
  
本田菊曾认为王耀是那种典型的“五爱”型少年，并在生活中积极奉行“一个中心，两个基本点”，即：以身体健康为中心；一活得潇洒，二活得糊涂；爱笑爱说爱唱爱玩——再加一条爱做饭——本田菊认为，王耀的状况代表了大多数中学男生的生活状态。他和王耀在初中就是朋友，自己对他还是比较了解的。  
但如果自己的直觉没错的话，耀君最近变化很大啊……  
高中刚开学时还没什么，但学期过半时就有所不同了。上课时很少见他睡觉不说，下课时很少见到他和后桌的伊万·布拉金斯基打成一团的情景了。之前的“五爱”似乎变为了“爱学习”，耀君变成这样是因为学习压力？话说下次月考他不会赶超身为优等生的自己吧？  
“耀君，你这是要与在下为敌啊……”  
早到的本田菊翻着错题集，因听到教室门的响动而抬起头。推门而入的王耀冲他打了个招呼，无意间被雨水濡湿的刘海黏在额前。或许是因为犯困的原因，他的声音听起来有气无力。此时校门刚开不久，空荡荡的教室里只有两三个低声背书的学生。  
王耀走到自己靠墙的座位，转过身毫不见外地从伊万的桌屉抽出一张纸巾，迷迷糊糊地拍在湿漉漉的额头上。他微眯着眼打开书包，捞出一本书半梦半醒地背了起来。  
  
“推进供给侧改革，增加居民收入……”王耀不知自己抱着政治书呢喃了多久，直到身后身为小组长的伊万推着他的后背说小耀小耀该交英语作业啦，他才吃力地撑开眼皮开始翻找。  
……没记错的话，昨晚的英语作业是篇作文吧。  
王耀，这个名字在作业本和考卷上被他填写了无数次。但王耀总是时不时地被强塞一个新的名字：小明、李明、李华……诸此之类。这些名字的主人或是把做了一半的物理实验丢下，或是要用英语给远在大陆彼方的笔友回信。反正不管他们丢下了什么，自己都必须在当晚的书桌上挑灯夜战来完成。  
昨晚也不例外。  
“假设你是李华，你英国的笔友亚瑟要作为交换生来到中/国，请依照大纲给他写一封回信。”  
王耀读完这千篇一律的题目，然后像挤牙膏一般吃力地回忆着之前背过的句子：“IamgladtoknowyouarecomingtoChinasoon【我很高兴地得知你将要来到中国】”；“Lookingforwardtoyour……【期待着你的……】your什么来着……”  
近半个小时后，王耀才在作文的落款处写上“Yours，LiHua”。他随手将它夹进英语书里，然后抄起化学练习册。他不知道自己还要帮哪个家伙解决问题，只知道处理完这一切后他便可以将自己裹进被子里，乏味的一天便可以在入梦的那一刻结束了。

  
王耀以为自己会用同样的方式去度过整个学生时代，直到现在——他将作文从英语书中抽出，本想转身交给伊万，却发现纸张的空白处赫然多出了一个单词。  
“What？！？！”  
诶这不像是自己的笔迹阿鲁……王耀感觉睡意消失了大半，他睁大眼睛，盯着那个凭空出现的单词。书写者有着优美流畅的字迹，跟在其后的几个标点却展现出对方的并不平静的心理活动。  
怎么回事……他在伊万软乎乎的催促声中将作文交上，转身面对着桌上摊开的政治课本，摇摇头决定待会再思考这事儿。  
殊不知，那个单词是出自大陆彼端的不/列/颠青年之手。  
TWO.  
清晨的地下铁快速穿行，平稳的车厢里，亚瑟·柯克兰蜷缩着坐在最后一排。身着西装的他将公文包搂在怀里，歪着脑袋半梦半醒。  
他塞着一副黑色的耳机，指尖以极小的幅度轻轻敲着节拍。地铁里晨间播报的声音几乎掩盖住耳机中迭起的伴奏声，令亚瑟有些不快地微皱起眉。  
坐在他身边的弗朗西斯习以为常地瞥了亚瑟一眼，伸手摘下他的一只耳机给自己戴上，并明目张胆地随着音乐摇晃起来。他穿着黑白的休闲装，一件黑色的物什被他炫耀般地搁在膝上，依轮廓来看大概是把吉他。  
“烦死了，弗朗西斯……”察觉到少了些什么的亚瑟本想伸手抢回耳机，却迎面撞上弗朗西斯阳光的笑容：“就让哥哥听一会儿嘛，我们好歹是初中同学诶。”  
“谁跟你这个胡子混蛋是同学！”亚瑟翻了个白眼，正当他打算像中学时代时所做的那样一拳揍过去时，弗朗却笑着眨了一下左眼：“Eagles？”  
“……嗯。”亚瑟收回拳头重新倚回座位上，抿着唇哼了一声作为回应。方才弗朗西斯说出的正是创作了耳机里这首歌的乐队。  
“《HotelCalifornia》？”  
“是又怎么样……”  
“小亚瑟你的口味还是和中学时一样啊。”弗朗挑了挑眉，一手抚上怀里的吉他，“要不要考虑和哥哥我一起——”  
“够了。”亚瑟皱起那粗于常人的眉头，别扭地转过头去。这已经不是弗朗西斯第一次对自己发出邀请了。他背对着对方蜷缩在座位上，双手不知为何将公文包搂得死紧。地下铁随着报站声停在站点，弗朗西斯则将耳机塞回亚瑟耳中，从座位上站起身。  
“哥哥我要走啦，早就和小费里西他们约好了一起排练哦——”他瞄了一眼手表，脚步轻快地迈向地铁出口。行至门前时他又向亚瑟的方向望了一眼——那家伙还在环着手臂生气——“小亚瑟，真的不要加入哥哥吗？”  
“走你的！”  
  
一早上就看见那个胡子混蛋，简直晦气……亚瑟·柯克兰在办公桌旁坐下，点击着鼠标打开文件，屏幕荧白的光在窗外阴沉天空的映衬下令人头晕目眩，亚瑟分神忘了一眼窗外，心想着今天大概又要下雨了。  
终年多雨的英/国，季节的变化似乎并不明显，一个个的年头就这样在密密匝匝的雨声中流淌消逝。结束学业后他进入一家普通公司工作，职位是基层职员。整日不是查看整理文件就是陪着上司四处谈业务，忙的不可开交却也只能说是庸庸碌碌。话说这是自己参加工作的第二年了吧？……弗朗西斯那家伙现在又在做什么呢？  
……才没有关心他。自己关心的只是他做的事而已。这么想着的亚瑟撇了撇嘴，在确认了上司不在附近之后将手伸向公文包。小心翼翼地掏出一本杂志来。  
先自从高中毕业以后，这本杂志便被他像护身符一样揣在包里。翻开扉页，音乐推荐的栏目中登载着一张照片。  
炫目的镁光灯下，金发的少年肩挎着吉他，手握着麦克风凑至唇侧。他高傲地微扬起下颚，翡翠色的瞳孔看起来像极了高密度的绿宝石。他瞳孔周围的纤维组织则像是零星的宝石碎屑，闪耀着睥睨一切的神采，衬得少年盈着笑意的眼眸闪闪发亮。  
没记错的话，这是自己高中时的事情？拍下这张照片时，自己唱的是《Beatit》吗？……仅将指尖触上照片，亚瑟便仿佛听到了震耳欲聋的乐声。他的呼吸因未知的原因而急促起来，摇滚乐激烈的节奏仿佛隔着时空敲打在他心上。“Theytoldhimdon'tevercomearoundhere【他们对他说，你不能再在这里出现】……”黑色皮鞋的鞋尖不自觉地在地板上敲起节奏，口中哼唱起熟到可以倒背如流的歌词，亚瑟一时间沉浸在了回忆的乐场里，以至于眼前的电脑因主人长时间的走神而直接黑屏。  
亚瑟慌忙撇下杂志，开启屏幕装作认真工作的样子——被上司发现自己在开小差的话就惨了。屏幕重启时有几秒的加载时间，亚瑟则在这几秒钟的空档里，望见了自己的眼瞳映在屏幕中的倒影。

  
那双眼疲惫而无神，在屏幕灰黑的底色之下显得更加黯淡，与照片上相比判若两人。甚至连那两道浓眉的眉梢都略微下垂。屏幕的光亮起来了，亚瑟却闭上双眼屏蔽掉眼前的文件。他像是要确认什么似的抓起身边的手机，手机开启前的黑色荧屏上又一次映出了那双无神的眼。  
他叹了口气，在骤然袭来的无力感中放下手机摇了摇头。  
“几年前的那个亚瑟……大概已经死掉了。”  
  
高中时期，热爱摇滚乐的亚瑟·柯克兰与同级的弗朗西斯、费里西安诺等人组成乐队，同时担任节奏吉他手和主唱。他们利用一切空闲的时间创作弹唱，甚至冲入过地域性比赛的决赛赛场——杂志上的照片就摄于那时——但乐队的五人在高中毕业后因学业而分离，乐队也就在草草的告别声中解散了。大学毕业后亚瑟进入一家普通公司工作，却在某天得到了弗朗西斯“重组乐队”的号召。  
听到这条消息时亚瑟激动得浑身颤抖，却在一番考虑后拒绝了对方。要知道，重新加入乐队意味着放弃眼前的工作。而活得一份稳定的工作职位绝非易事。那个夺目的舞台已经离他太远了，以至于亚瑟对重返舞台的期待在后来变成了恐惧。  
剩下的三人则在主音吉他手弗朗西斯的号召下再次聚首。他们重整旗鼓，做好了再闯乐坛的准备。最开始，亚瑟对此只是淡淡一笑，然后继续有条不紊地进行着teatime，但最近的他对于乐队的消息却愈发按耐不住了。  
今天早上弗朗说要去排练……他们是创作出新歌了吗？啊啊，才没有在意那群笨蛋，自己只是有点怀旧而已……他一边心口不一地辩解着，一边拖拽着鼠标查看着文件，结果却还是一个字都没有看进去。最终亚瑟颓然地叹了口气，端起速溶茶一饮而尽。  
……虽然不想承认，但自己心里……还是放不下音乐吧。  
要不然也不会做出把花花绿绿的旧杂志塞进公文包这种蠢事啊……亚瑟像是对自己感到无奈一般摇了摇头，又一次将杂志翻开，却发现杂志的书页间不知何时多了张纸。他好奇地将它拉出来一看，却在看清了字迹的同时愣了一瞬。  
“亲爱的亚瑟：  
我很高兴得知你将作为交换生来到中/国……”  
“……哈？”亚瑟难以置信地睁大双眼：这、这算是什么东西？！看起来好像是写给自己的？……但开头用这么肉麻的称呼就算了，自己什么时候打算去中国了？一头雾水的他匆匆将视线投向落款处，“李华？李华又是谁啊……”他像是个戴着老花镜读报的老爷爷一样拿着作文纸颠三倒四地看了半天，却仍没看出个所以然来。他一页页地翻开杂志试图寻找信封，却还是一无所获。  
“切，谁在搞这种恶作剧啊……”他不悦地念叨着，提笔在纸上写下一句“What？”，想了想又泄愤般地添上了好几个问号和惊叹号。开这种玩笑的人也是无聊……他闷想着，随手将作文纸夹回了杂志中。

  
THREE.  
王耀有个没给别人看过的速写本。  
坚硬的封皮，水蓝色的封面。翻开之后，一尾尾铅笔绘出的鱼便争先恐后地游向他的瞳孔。   
没人知道王耀对海洋生物有种执着的迷恋。色彩斑斓的热带鱼；沉默温柔的蓝鲸；灵动飘逸的水母；以及摇摇摆摆的企鹅……这一切都对他有莫大的吸引力。他经常在周末前往海洋馆写生，每一页纸画一种海洋生物，然后对着水族箱旁的简介牌摘抄下它的信息，仿佛在为这些可爱家伙们制做独一无二的户口本。  
过了一百年，它们还会好好的存活于世吗阿鲁？  
仔细想想，一百年似乎也不是很长的时间。  
我们自己呢阿鲁？短暂的生命里又在为了什么而奔波？每当想到这个问题时他总是托起下巴，不知所措地鼓起脸颊。  
王耀的画技和字体都不怎么样，他却仍认为自己的速写本好得不得了——在自己被学校公告栏里不断翻动的刺眼的数字缝补成一个面无表情的人偶之前。他一直认为他的学校是一个棒极了的工厂，致力于生产面无表情的人偶。这些人偶穿着松松垮垮的校服，面无表情地站在流水线上。而自己正是他们之中的一员。  
人偶诞生的意义，是替那些小明啊李华啊这类的人完成任务吗阿鲁？王耀打开英语习题册，将目光移至今天的作文题目。  
“耀君，麻烦给在下带一份桂圆莲子粥，在下将不胜感激！”  
“诶小菊……没必要那么客气啦阿鲁。”面对着四十五度鞠躬并双手递钱给自己的本田菊，王耀感到尴尬般笑着挠了下脸颊：“除此之外还要别的吗？”  
“谢谢，不必了。”本田菊站直身子，王耀则揣着钱向校外走去。校门对面的巷子里摆着清一色的食品小摊，各类美味应有尽有。晚自习前有四十分钟的用餐时间，前来解决晚饭问题的学生将窄窄的巷子围了个水泄不通。王耀攥紧了口袋里的零钱，深吸一口气挤进人群。  
“湾湾的里脊饭团、小菊的莲子粥，嘉龙的包子还没买阿鲁……”他一边小声嘀咕一边拎着买来的东西走来走去，好不容易才买齐了同学们托他捎的食物。回到学校后的王耀将众人的东西分发到他们各自的手中，才算是得到了喘口气的机会。  
王耀所在的学校环境还算不错，两栋教学楼之间栽着一小片茂密的竹林。王耀捧着自己的那杯绿豆粥，沿着小径晃进竹林里，他本想独自坐在竹林中心的长椅上享用晚餐，却发现伊万·布拉金斯基已经坐在那里了。  
“小耀还真是擅长跑腿儿啊。”  
王耀在他身边落座后，原本低头扒拉着烤肉拌饭的伊万突然这么说道。  
“大家想让我帮忙嘛……没办法的阿鲁。”王耀口中叼着塑料吸管，含糊不清地回应着。  
“怎么说呢？……感觉这样的小耀像个快递员哦。”  
“哈哈是吗？能为人民服务我骄傲阿鲁。”说话间王耀挺直了腰板，一本正经地注视着伊万，而因忍不住笑意微微抽搐着的嘴角却出卖了他。伊万则像是在思索什么一般地微眯起双眼，然后冲王耀露出一个明媚的笑容。  
“那小耀待会也给万尼亚来个服务吧？”  
“诶？你没吃饱么阿鲁？”说话间王耀灌了一大口绿豆粥，在看向伊万时无意识地舔了下嘴角。他似乎察觉到刚刚伊万说话时语气不太对，如果把方才的那一幕画成漫画的话，那家伙话语的末尾说不定还会加上一个小桃心。“没吃饱的话自己去买——你要干嘛阿鲁？”  
“待会晚自习的时候，让万尼亚抄抄你的英语作文吧！”

  
“写得不好，先凑合着。”王耀嘟囔了一声，从书包里掏出英语书，书里夹着上节自习课写下的作文，“假如你是李华，告诉英/国的笔友亚瑟你的日常计划”什么的……看到作文题目时王耀面无表情地扯了扯嘴角，边写边念叨着那个叫李华的怎么还不跟他家亚瑟约个时间面基，啊不——关系这么好干脆直接嫁过去算了。  
王耀从英语书里抽出作文纸递给伊万，期间还耸着肩膀打趣：“没想到身为组长的蠢熊会抄作业阿鲁。”  
“诶？小耀有意见吗？”  
“没，这是我这个学渣的荣幸。”王耀挑了挑眉，再次一本正经地开起玩笑。  
“没关系的小耀，快递公司招聘时是不会在意你的文化程度的哦。”  
伊万笑眯眯地回答，他本以为王耀会因为这句话而狠狠瞪他一眼，不想对方却一言不发。只见王耀双眼盯着手中的作文纸，身体轻轻颤抖。“出事了吗小耀？”  
“……”王耀不知所措地摇头，他难以置信地望着那张纸，纸张的空白处又一次出现了神秘的字迹。 “You/who？！What/did/you/do！”  
——这是啥啥啥情况啊阿鲁！是有人在搞恶作剧吗？王耀瞪圆了眼睛，这笔迹和上次的“What”好像一样……两次是同一个人干的？  
但是第一次的时候自己压根没把夹着作文的课本从书包里掏出来啊！不可能有谁瞒过所有人的视线做到这些阿鲁……  
而且……依语气和内容来看，那个不知名的书写者似乎还很生气、很诧异？好像自己作文的出现完全在他意料之外。他字写得这么漂亮，不会真的是外国人吧……难不成，这篇作文通过某个隐藏的时空夹层，到了一个外国人手里？  
然后那家伙不会真是英国的亚瑟吧……  
“厉、厉害了我的亚瑟……”他难以置信地伸手拍了拍脑门，指尖拂过纸面。伊万的声音却从背后传来：“你没事吧，小耀？”  
于是王耀在伊万疑惑的目光里转过身，瘪着嘴哭笑不得地回应。  
“A、amazing阿鲁！”

  
突然多了这么多人好开心！下一章亚瑟的乐队就要出场啦(*′▽｀)ノ来猜猜大家都在什么职位吗？  
主音吉他手——弗朗西斯  
节奏吉他手/主唱——亚瑟  
键盘手——  
贝斯手——  
架子鼓手——  
虽然感觉没人会猜但我还是发出来吧(|3[____]【安详地躺平】

FOUR.  
“亲爱的亚瑟：  
计划在我们的生活中扮演着重要的角色。上次的对话中你提到有关日常计划的事，请由我来告诉你我的日常计划——”  
“……”亚瑟·柯克兰翻着白眼，拼命抑制着将手中的瓷杯撂在地上的冲动。在看到那句“我热爱打篮球并在秋天打棒球”时，他口中的红茶险些喷了出来。  
——这、这都是些什么智障的句子啊笨蛋！亚瑟单手扶额，埋怨着自己为什么在享受下午茶的美好时光里看这种东西。他想也不想地提笔回复：“你谁啊！你干了什么！”  
真是的，本来只想翻翻那本杂志嘛……谁知道这种莫名其妙的玩意儿是怎么跑出来的。  
不过说到底——是谁在搞这么卑劣的恶作剧啊！三番两次地把这种奇怪的文章塞给自己也就算了，那本杂志可是私人物品……这么想着的他闷闷地“哼”了一声，下意识地把杂志翻向登载着照片的那页。  
话说这次的写信人也是李华吗？李华……听起来好像中/国人的名字。亚瑟放下手中的茶杯，拿起作文纸细细查看。行文风格上来看……也像是中/国的英语教科书上的任务型作文。要知道，自己高中时曾是在中/国做过交换生的——就像第一篇作文里说的那样。但至于李华这个人？……没印象。   
他认真地蹙起眉头，然后确认般地点了点下颚——自己高中时的确有在中/国的学校学习的经历，印象里他们就常常用这种方法考察学生的语法及行文能力。  
由这个目的来看的话，这篇作文总算不显得那么智障了……亚瑟舒了口气，却猛然察觉自己关注点似乎不对。  
这种作文为什么会出现在自己的杂志里才是问题所在啊！如果这是中/国孩子写下的，那么它为什么会莫名其妙地出现在自己手上？……是时空拼接？空间扭曲？亚瑟托着下颚思索了一会儿，要知道，他本人对魔力的存在是深信不疑的。中学时同班的男生阿尔弗雷德就知道亚瑟有个厚厚的笔记本，里面记录着他从各个渠道——包括向见多识广的小精灵咨询——收集来的降灵召唤术。其记录的认真程度绝不亚于记课堂笔记。  
如果这个假想成立……自己是在和那个孩子通过夹在书中的纸通信吗？想想就觉得不可思议——  
“嘭！”  
正当亚瑟激动万分地将作文纸捧在手中时，公寓的门被粗鲁地一把推开。他愣了一下，旋即知道了来人是谁。  
“阿、尔、弗、雷、德！”  
亚瑟皱起眉头，黑着脸将手中的杯子墩在桌上。今天公司难得休假，自己却连个安静的下午茶都享受不了吗？他怒气冲冲地站起身，却在走到门口时愣了一下。  
“费里、路德？……还有阿尔……”  
站在门口的，正是除弗朗西斯以外的乐队成员：键盘手费里西安诺、贝斯手路德维希，以及那个跟架子鼓一样聒噪的鼓手阿尔弗雷德。多年阔别，他们怎么过来了？乐队最近如何……  
“喂太过分了亚瑟！怎么可以把hero的名字排最后！”戴眼镜的青年挤到他面前来，金棕色的发丝有一撮呆毛翘起。那双湛蓝色的眼委屈似的看向亚瑟，露出满脸受伤的表情。后者则直接无视他的神态，在露出不知所措的笑容的同时慌忙说着请进。  
亚瑟的公寓不算大，摆设十分简单。亚瑟将费里和路德安排在沙发上就坐，然后将室内仅剩的一把椅子推给阿尔。对方环顾室内，在推了一下眼镜的同时直接坐在了亚瑟的桌子上，口中还大义凛然地念叨着：“hero才不会跟你抢位置呢！”  
亚瑟在阿尔跳上桌子的瞬间手疾眼快地夺下自己的茶杯及摊在桌上的杂志——杂志什么的才不能被他们看到——狠狠瞪了对方一眼后在椅子上坐定。沙发上的两人不知是有意还是无意地紧挨在一起，阿尔则好奇地东张西望。亚瑟攥着杯柄轻轻叹了一口气：看样子……大家都没变。

  
“……所以说，大家今天来到这里是为了什么？”  
是想让他给予乐队祝福吗？他们大概已经找到新的节奏吉他手和主唱了吧？……亚瑟有些不安地垂下眼帘，淡色的唇轻抿成弧线。空落落的感觉如呜咽的风，从心房呼啸而过。……明明早就退出乐队了，为什么会如此怅然呢？  
“为什么来这里？很简单啦——作为英雄，当然是把你找回来咯！”坐在桌上的阿尔晃荡着双腿，手臂比划了一个夸张的动作。费里则带着不变的笑容从路德身边探出脑袋：“ve～希望亚瑟能回来唱歌给我们听。”  
“是的……亚瑟，我们大家……”或许是不太擅长说这种话的缘故，路德维希感到尴尬似的低头看向地面，结巴了半天之后才挤出一句完整的话：“我们大家，都在等你。”几年不见，青年的声带已发育得成熟，比中学时还低了很多的声音令亚瑟微微一愣。他想起了路德维希的低音贝斯，指尖弹拨出的音符淌过昨日的回忆。  
是的，昨日的回忆。高中时一起哼唱过的那些日子仿佛还滞留在昨天：弗朗西斯那个混蛋为了博得女孩子的关注而来抢他主唱的位置；路德维希为了保证乐队的创作质量而拒绝自家哥哥的加入；费里西在晚上结束排练后因为不敢走夜路而被路德送回家……还有阿尔弗雷德，敲架子鼓时叼着憨八嘎，不怕被噎到吗！  
大家，还在等我吗……  
“就是路德说的那样ve～并没有招收新的主唱和节奏吉他手，大家都在等你呢。”费里西安诺说着，嘴角噙起一抹暖暖的笑容。“诶诶，亚瑟，你怎么了？”  
“没事……”亚瑟呆呆地望着那笑容，直至视线模糊。眼眶热热的……触起来滚烫，是因为太久没有见面的关系吗？还是因为自己的那颗心在长时间的流离失所之后突然得到了肯定，因此喜极而泣呢？  
“抱歉……”亚瑟呢喃着，泪水夺眶而出。他用双手掩住面庞，轻声呜咽的模样像极了受伤的小动物。因为工作，他在之前毅然拒绝了加入乐队的邀请——拒绝了再次接近自己想要成为的模样的机会。但继续工作下去、拿稳定的工资过安定的生活，就真的是自己想要的吗？即使有天自己的职位有所提升，但生活中的乏味是否会有所改变？  
换言之——自己在多年的苦读之后换来的生活，真的适合自己吗？他日复一日地工作，重复着自己厌恶的事情，却迟迟等不到被人肯定。工作失利时、因为在工作中哼歌而遭到同事们的揶揄时，亚瑟只有无助地将那本旧杂志抱在胸口——就像在与弗朗坐在地铁上时抱紧公文包一样——于心中默念着“这曾是我存在的意义。”  
“我没事……我没事的笨蛋……”他不知所措地胡乱抹着眼泪，却不知为何越抹越多。  
“为、为什么要哭？”坐在桌上阿尔慌慌张张地跳下，费里围到他身边，手里捏着路德递上的手帕。亚瑟则啜泣着摇头，蜷着身体将脸颊埋在自己膝间。果然……果然是太久没被人夸过的缘故吧……在阔别多年的队友面前哭得不能自已，真是太丢脸了。  
  
那天的晚饭是路德做的。  
凌晨三点，亚瑟艰难地从沙发上坐起。眼前的小桌上摆着一碟早已冷掉的土豆炖饭，虽然冬天的室内并没有蚊虫，但对方还是细心地将它用保鲜膜封好。碟子下压着一张小小的字条，他凭记忆辨认出这是费里的字迹。  
“亚瑟：  
ve～天黑了你都没有醒来，我们就先离开了。乐队的事慢慢考虑就好，不着急的！但如果真的不愿意回来、我们也不强迫……  
晚饭是路德做的哦，醒了后一定要吃！”  
自己睡了那么久么……亚瑟掀开盖在身上的毯子，晃晃悠悠地站起身，端起碟子塞进微波炉。印象中自己下午因为莫名其妙的事哭了好久，搞到最后连话都说不出来。然后……有谁劝自己去沙发上休息一会儿，于是自己就像个孩子似的哭累了睡着了？  
丢人死了啊……他一手默默捂脸，另一手取出碟子放在桌上。路德和费里还好，自己这副样子居然被阿尔弗雷德看见了？他回去之后不会再绘声绘色地讲给弗朗西斯吧……他黑着脸念叨着“死了算了”，往嘴里塞了一勺土豆炖饭。  
很多年没有吃到路德做的饭了。高中时几人常常在路德家里熬夜排练，饿了的时候路德就会下厨做宵夜。亚瑟缓慢地咀嚼着口中的食物，双眼出神地望着费里的字条。  
要回去吗？……  
要放弃稳定却无趣的工作，回到自己的舞台吗？  
他不知所措地用脑门砸了一下桌面，却鬼使神差地将手伸向了那张作文纸。如果向大陆那头的孩子询问意见，他或许会给自己一个像样的答复吧？  
这么想着的他冲自己点了点头，毕竟自己曾经在校时的成绩还不错，也因此到中国待过一段时间，简单的中文还是会一些的。“亲爱的李华？……”他呢喃一声，露出一个苦笑。  


  
————TBC————  
看到这么多人回帖真的很感动?(ˊ?ˋ*)谢谢大家的喜欢！我会好好码字保持更新的质量，但有时还是会出现一些bug，还请大家见谅。  
也很想听到你们的建议哦(?＞︶＜)?  
关于30楼的猜测，也在这里说下自己的想法～我对摇滚乐队几乎是一无所知……也是问了度娘才知道一点相关知识。感觉小费里弹电子琴会很可爱(?′▽`?)！贝斯是音较低的乐器，感觉会很配路德。至于阿米……因为感觉他和架子鼓都是活跃而且有点……吵的存在，所以就这样设定啦(*σ′?`)σ～  
【废话要比正文多系列←_←】

  
今天在收拾房间时发现了自己暑假时召唤线灵用的符纸(?ω?)  
召唤成功后会有透明的小精灵在我身边转来转去保护我～[←认真的喔]  
【论我与亚瑟的夫妻相<(￣︶￣)/[buni]】

  
FIVE.  
“下一题，”瘦高的地理老师瞅了一眼花名册：“王耀。”  
半梦半醒间的王耀下意识地打了个哆嗦。他慌忙睁开眯缝着的双眼，在站起身的同时用校服袖子抹了一把嘴角并不存在的口水。他一脸茫然地捧起习题册，纸页上的笔迹因主人的困意而断断续续。  
前座的王湾似乎有点看不下去了，她伸出手，作出一个别别扭扭的托腮动作，然后借着手掌掩住口型，悄声提醒道：“耀君，第三大题第一问——”  
“诶？……啊、是……西风漂流阿鲁！”王耀在听到提示后像是还没睡醒一般愣了一瞬，然后迟钝地望向题目。他用最快的速度得出答案，然后冲老师露出一个睡眼惺忪的笑容。  
在被老师狠狠地瞪了一眼之后，王耀用习题册捂着脸坐回座位。这也不怪他啊，要不是昨晚作业太多了，自己才不会困成这样。  
学期已经过半，各科的作业量都有所增加。昨晚王耀挑灯夜战到后半夜，才把作业写了个大概。要不是有浓茶和辣条，自己早倒下了阿鲁……王耀闷闷地扶额，抓起笔勉强打起精神。日复一日的埋头苦干之中，时间好像凝固了。  
话说昨天的作业好像没有英语作文？自己还挺想跟英/国的那位对上话来着。这么想着的他在地理课结束后抱着确认的心情打开英语书，却因惊讶而微微张开了嘴。  
这次可不是多一两句话的问题了，自己的英语书里，竟夹着一张方方正正的白纸，好像一封……专门写给他的信？！  
王耀睁大了双眼，继而深吸一口气，像是担心它会一触而逝一般小心翼翼地伸出手。不知是不是因为这封信饱含着特殊性，连纸页上的纤维都被他感知得一清二楚。那人的字体仍像之前那样漂亮流畅，有些滑稽的是——那其中还夹杂着几个简单的汉字。王耀瞄了一眼大致内容，然后第一次感到自己对知识的迫切渴求。  
“小菊，借我你的英语字典阿鲁……”  
  
周六凌晨的海洋馆鸦雀无声，只听得见供氧管咕噜冒着水泡的声音。按说海洋馆是不会这么早就对众开放的，多亏了那个看大门的棕发男人……王耀穿梭在空无一人的海洋馆内，水箱顶端电灯的照射下，水波潋滟的光影投射于王耀身周。  
他来到白鲸馆，远远的就望见了那两只随意游曳的白鲸。水中徜徉的它们身线流畅，漆黑的眼瞳沉静且灵动。王耀刚刚将手掌贴在玻璃壁上，对方便旋转着身子游过来，线条圆润的喙隔着玻璃轻触了一下王耀的手心，像极了西方绅士的吻手礼。  
结束问安后王耀背靠着玻璃壁，缓缓滑坐下来。他从随身携带的背包中拿出速写本和文具盒，并没有像往常那样开始写生，而是翻到最后一页撕下一张空白的纸来。嗯，比起画画，自己还是先给那个名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的英/国青年回信比较好。  
可是……该怎么下笔呢？  
前不久他收到了来自对方的信件：开头端端正正地写着“亲爱的李华”，下文则开门见山地描述了自己在生活所遭遇的苦恼与困惑，行文流畅，生动形象……当时的王耀一边翻着英语字典，一边下意识地进行着赏析与点评。真是的……这家伙不知道李华是个假名吗？还有，那种中英文混杂的语言是怎么回事啊……  
话虽这么说，但王耀也能隐约看出对方并不是在戏弄或难为他：那人尽量用简单的句式来表达自己的意思，全篇几乎没有一个生难单词，难以理解的俚语也没有出现。对方似乎唯恐他看不懂这封信一般，将阅读的难度降到最低。  
大概是因为那人真的很迷茫吧……王耀歪了歪脑袋，在纸张的顶端写下“DearArthur”。他的笔尖顿了一下，然后“嚓”地一声划去那个“Dear”——还没见面就称呼“亲爱的”……太难为情了。  
没记错的话——那家伙的名字是叫亚瑟·柯克兰吧？不知为什么，当口中轻声念起这个名字时……内心会有一丝雏鸟破壳般的悸动。  
那个名叫亚瑟的青年说，他对自己的未来感到手足无措。他不知自己应该以庸庸碌碌换一世的安稳，还是断绝后路放开手脚朝梦想一搏。对于这样犹豫不决的自己，亚瑟本人似乎也感到很恼火。他认为自己身边没有靠谱的朋友可以求助，于是站在相信魔力存在的基础上写信给素不相识的王耀——也就是那个“热爱打篮球并在秋天打棒球”的李华。  
“说得好像我很靠谱似的阿鲁……”王耀又将亚瑟的信件回看了一遍，背倚水箱默默扶额。他瞌起眼眸静默思考了一会儿，然后斟酌着下笔。

  
“Do/you/know？We/are/living/in/a/society/like/this.”【你知道吗？我们就生活在一个这样的社会里。】我们跻身于人群，跟随着他们的脚步茫然地赶路。但我们压根不知道前方是不是自己的目的地阿鲁——我就更糟糕了，连自己前进的原因都一无所知……  
“Maybe/you/want/be/different,”【或许你想要脱离大众，】想要侧出涌动的人潮，好好思考一下自己真正想要去看的景色，然后走自己选择的路。却担心那是条死胡同（你知道什么是胡同吧阿鲁？），“迷途知返”时却已被人潮所抛弃……  
“This/is/you,right？”【这就是你，对吗？】  
王耀笔尖一顿，嘴角一牵露出笑容，他继而一笔一划地写下：“This/is/me,too.”  
我呢，也是这样的阿鲁。  
他噙在嘴角的笑意并未褪去，但其中苦涩的意味反而更加显而易见。是的，我就是这样……在繁重的课业里找寻着喘息的机会，却还是被人流簇拥着前进。  
亚瑟，我和你能对上话是个奇迹阿鲁，但看到你迷茫的样子，我却感到很害怕……因为，我在想我将来会不会也变成你的模样？结束学业、参加与梦想无关的工作，人生就像是早已被划好线路的有轨列车。我们日复一日地按轨道行进，却还是迷失了方向……  
海洋馆内的时间似乎停滞着，笔尖摩擦过白纸，发出细小的沙沙声。王耀一笔一划地书写着，嘴角的笑容不断加深，眸中却并无暖意。无力感像深海中一尾身体柔软光滑的鱼，在他的四肢百骸间游走，新生的气泡从它身体里钻出，穿进他的伤口，然后破碎。  
“呐……抱歉，亚瑟。”心尖在念出对方的名字时轻轻一颤，王耀呢喃着放下纸笔，保持着跪坐的姿势转过身，将手掌和五官贴在玻璃壁上。玻璃透着海水的冰凉，王耀不禁浑身一颤。被压得扁平的五官显得滑稽可笑，无助和落寞却在他脸上氤氲成一片。“我也……不知道该怎么办阿鲁。”  
之前他为自己的速写本而洋洋得意，认为它是自己没有被分数所奴役的证据。但实际上……实际上自己只是在一昧的逃避，逃避自己已经变成了一个人偶的事实。  
本来想要认真地给那人回信，最终却只能这样草草收尾，茂密的愧疚感在他内心疯长。落款时王耀有些犹豫：还要写“Your'sLiHua”吗？要不要告诉他自己的真名呢？……他思考了一会儿，最终还是摇摇头作罢：自己叫做王耀，亦或李华、李明甚至小明——那又有什么关系？复制出的廉价品根本不需要名字啊。  
那个速写本并不能用来证明他的与众不同，它只能在自己遭遇了同化之后用来自我安慰罢了。  
白鲸轻盈地略过他眼前，寂静得像是落入了时空尽头的海洋馆里，蓦然认清了事实的少年抱紧自己的肩膀，轻声地啜泣起来。

  
SIX.  
亚瑟走上地铁，然后一皱眉头别过脸去——弗朗西斯同上次一样坐在地铁车厢的末排，此时正搂着吉他昏昏欲睡。但更要命的是：车厢里唯一的空位不巧就在那家伙身边。  
倒霉……亚瑟默默地嘀咕一声，打算就这么站着抵达目的地。但有位置却不坐，其他的乘客大概会把自己当智障吧？这么一想，要面子的绅士先生只得不声不响地在冤家身旁落座。他挂上黑色入耳式耳机，搂着公文包的手臂不自觉地紧了紧。  
“就这样坐到公司也无妨……”正当竭力忽视弗朗西斯的亚瑟这样安慰自己的时候，他的耳机却再次猝不及防地少了一只。  
“哟，小亚瑟今天听的是《Monster》啊。”  
“……”亚瑟强压着揍他一拳的冲动，一声不吭地点了点头。  
“大早上确定要听这种劲爆的音乐吗？”  
“你管我……”亚瑟闷声闷气地应了一声，却发现弗朗西斯的精神不太好，“哈哈你没事吧？看起来蔫了吧唧的。瞅瞅你的黑眼圈，这是新流行的浪漫么——”他有些得意地挑起眉毛，心里庆幸着自己终于成功地损了一次弗朗西斯。亚瑟露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，要不是在地铁上，他八成已经直接伸出手去戳对方的黑眼圈了。  
可惜他没料到对方的回应。  
“啊，已经有黑眼圈了吗……”弗朗摸了摸自己眼睑的下方，无奈地叹了一口气：“果然是因为昨晚对着谱子练了太久了。”话音落后他愣了一下，然后对亚瑟抱歉地一笑：“抱歉哈，又说起了乐队的事情。”  
亚瑟撇了撇嘴，摆摆手表示不要再说下去了。他像上次那样侧身蜷缩在座位上，回想起昨天李华回给他的信件。  
他说……他和自己一样。  
“明明脚下有着规划好的列车轨；明明身边千篇一律的景色已经看厌了……但我还是会迷路。  
“你就是因为找不到路才写信给我的吧？可惜我也看不清前方。心中有梦的人大概都会迷路，因为我也有憧憬的东西，所以无法置身事外。  
“我啊，算不上是个优秀的学生。大概是因为比较笨的原因？明明感觉自己已经很努力了。总是觉得自己没用，但每次看到自己的向往之物，就会在心里一遍遍地重复：‘这就是我存在的意义。’  
“……很抱歉，亚瑟，我没办法给你恰当的建议。但是不嫌弃的话——请问能和你成为朋友吗？”  
李华的回信到这里就结束了，而且没记错的话，那人的字迹越往后越凌乱，写到“抱歉”的时候几乎已不成型，似乎信的主人已经情绪失控了一般。但那句“Could I make friends with you？”却又变得工整起来，似是写信人在调整好情绪之后郑重地写下的。  
“很荣幸。”亚瑟听着耳机里歌手的嘶吼声，轻轻地呢喃了一句。  
“诶哈？小亚瑟你刚刚说什么？”  
“没什么。弗朗，今天还去排练吗？”  
“不、不是……”弗朗西斯说着微微挑起眉头，他有些讶异，一是因为亚瑟难得不称他为“混蛋”，二是因为亚瑟竟主动提起乐队的事情。  
按说他现在不应该很排斥乐队的消息吗？听阿尔说他上次还哭了呢……因此他决定以后少在亚瑟面前作死提乐队的事。但现在这家伙竟然主动提起？是司康饼吃多了还是喝了过期的速溶茶啊……而侧身靠着椅背的亚瑟看着他一脸诧异的模样，只是微微偏首，露出一个疲惫的笑容。  
“不是……今天晚上要和大家一起去酒吧演唱，现在去踩个点。”弗朗西斯说着，又露出一副发现新大陆般的表情：“我的天小亚瑟居然对哥哥笑了？！哥哥遇到的可能是个假亚瑟……啊顺便说主唱暂时由哥哥我来担任，没有收新人。”他也侧倚着椅背，嘴角向上一牵。  
“……大家舍不得丢下你。”

  
亚瑟在办公桌前坐下，他再次郑重地打开那个中/国男生写给他的信件，唇间噙上一抹浅笑。  
既然都是在人生路上迷途的旅人，何不就此相伴而行呢？哪怕他们连彼此的模样都不知道……这么想着的他开启了电脑，没有点开上司前不久前不久发来的业务文件夹，而是打开了计算机自带的翻译软件。他划开手机屏幕并开启自己听音乐时所用的APP，在输入栏中键入歌词。  
在他的操作下，输入的英文歌词被系统翻译成中文。亚瑟铺开信纸，将一个个方块字认认真真地抄下。  
“不知道这种机翻会不会出错……”他嘀咕着，一笔一划地抄着歌词：“这首歌……想给他看看。只不过很久很久没写过汉字了，字体超难看啊……”  
仔细回想，亚瑟感觉自己的人生经历还是很丰富的。高中时他曾做过交换生，到那个遥远的东方国度待过好几个月。不知道那时的故人现在怎么样了……那家伙要是没出意外该多好。  
他幽幽地叹了一口气，险些下意识地看着歌词唱起来。笔杆的末端轻轻敲打着桌面，翡翠色的瞳孔折射着侵蚀与茫然。  
摊开的信纸上，抄写着《Monster》的歌词。  
  
没错，我们是渴求永恒的怪物  
  
不知意义何在只是一心向前  
  
就连该如何反抗也一无所知  
  
而后在将夜空一分为二的月光下  
  
做了一个终有日振翅翱翔的美梦  


  
————TBC————  
今天就是除夕了(＊＞︶＜＊)提前祝大家新年快乐，鸡年大吉喔～   
晚些时候会在贴里放贺文(ノ▽｀*)ノ虽然不擅长撒糖但还是试试看啦

另外关于亚瑟的那首《Moster》，实际上是一首日文歌，不知道大家听过没有总之超级赞( ? ω?? )?同专辑的《made made》也很棒，可以当看这篇文时的BGM……

  
今天是大年初一哦，大家新年快乐(′▽`??)！不管你有没有冒过泡都祝你快乐啦～【但愿有潜水党吧QAQ……但愿……】  
昨天说了要写贺文的，结果沉迷春晚浪到了凌晨一点_(:зゝ∠)_，然后写贺文写到三点多，然后……感觉太渣了又删了orz  
本来想写那种同居的……亚瑟把耀君抱起来贴对联的梗……结果最后写出来的渣得不行QwQ果然我还是不适合撒糖  
于是今天又有了这种类似于番外篇的产物？依然很渣但是比昨晚的好点【手动笑哭】大家凑合凑合好了我真的尽力了嘤嘤嘤QwQ就当给自己添黑历史嘛  
最后！新的一年还请大家多多关照【鞠躬<(＿ ＿)>】！希望我能早日成触(?o?╰╯o??)～  
【废话比正文多系列之二_(|3」∠)_】

《假设你是李华》算是新年贺文的番外篇?(??????????????)?！  
冬天的夜干涩而冰冷，混合着街区那头饭店里传来的火锅底料的辛辣味道。窗前的树木在月光下的轮廓十分柔和，他们与夜色几乎融为一体的模样令王耀不禁看得微微入了迷。直到太阳穴处有丝隐约的困意袭来，他才反应过来，自己今天熬这么晚，是因为……  
“因为新年要到了阿鲁！”  
电视上的联欢晚会还在兀自唱着欢歌，客厅里齐聚一堂的亲戚们杯盏相碰，清脆的响声令昏昏欲睡的王耀减轻了丝困意。七大姑八大姨将房间塞得满满当当，王耀夹了几口菜草草果腹，为了逃避那些有关成绩的问话，在笑着客套了几句后便匆匆离开餐桌。  
他关上自己房间的门在书桌前坐定。窗户微微敞着，松针略带挥发性的味道钻进屋里。王耀无奈地望着眼前摊开的家庭作业，印象中不到开学前夕，自己是从未写完过这东西的。  
……反正最后总会写完，现在大过年的就不写了阿鲁。  
他这么想着，一手不自觉地撕下一张纸摊开在面前。在左上角写下熟悉的“DearArthur”，单手托着下巴思考了几秒便写了下去——他下意识地在开头写了句套话，大概是摆脱不了作文套路的原因。  
“There are different traditional festivals around the world.The Spring Festival is one of the most important in China ……【世界各地都有着不同的传统节日。在中国，春节是最重要的节日之一】  
“春节意味着新一年的开始及家人们的团圆阿鲁。零点时会放烟花哦，还有一年一度的春晚……”他写着，像突然想起了什么似的眼前一亮，“说起来，每年春晚结束后大家都会在一起唱一首叫做《难忘今宵》的歌。不瞒你说阿鲁，我正在想象你唱这首歌的样子诶……”  
写到这里时王耀再也绷不住笑容，他把手中的笔一撂，趴在桌上低声笑起来。“那样子好尴尬阿鲁……”说出这种话倒也怪不了他，金发碧眼的外国青年叠起双手一本正经地唱民谣的样子的确太引人发笑了。  
“似乎说了不该说的话阿鲁，抱歉抱歉。不管怎么说，新的一年已经来啦。”王耀深吸一口气，在短暂的微笑之后，轻抿着唇露出一副严肃的表情，“新年的话，应当有个新的开始吧——你有想法吗阿鲁？  
“那就让我许个新年愿望好了，虽然不太信这个……”  
王耀屏息凝神，小心翼翼地下笔，隔壁亲戚间的吵闹声似乎已被他完全屏蔽。他将平日里再熟悉不过的26字母重新排序：按心中期冀的模样，似是在精心雕刻一件工艺品一般撰写出祝福的句子。  
“In the next year, become the person you're dreaming of .”  
“新的一年，变成自己想象中的模样吧。”  
收笔之后他微微笑着，指尖轻抚过信纸，仿佛在抚摸一根姿态优雅的羽毛、一块晶莹剔透的雨花石。想象中的自己……会是什么样子呢？背着装有速写本的背包，潜入深海俯瞰水波之下的一切吗？也不知道亚瑟会怎样在脑中勾勒他自己的形象……  
“嘭啪！”——  
窗外的夜色里，绚烂的烟花蓦然绽放：金色下面埋藏着红色、再由红转绿、由绿转紫……一朵朵烟花宛如来自神祇的祝福，无比温柔地亲吻着年夜的穹空。  
王耀连忙撇下纸笔奔到窗前，双手撑在阳台上伸长了脖颈向外望。真漂亮呢阿鲁……烟花在那么高的天空绽放，不知道大陆那一头的“Dear/Arthur”是否能看到它绚烂的尾巴呢？  
绚丽的色彩在琥珀色的瞳孔中绽开，下落的细碎光芒无可皈依，最终悄悄地歇息在王耀轻颤的眼睫上。他长久伫立于窗边，右手手掌裹住握拳的左手，抵着下颚紧紧贴在胸前，宛如无比虔诚的信徒。  
“请变成自己想要的样子吧阿鲁……”  
片刻之后他将手放下，睁开双眼默默注视着前方。信念像是一尾身体柔软的小鱼从他眸底悄然滑过，满满漾出一种名为坚定的情感。淡淡的笑意无意间噙在唇角，王耀转身回到书桌前，为信题上结尾。  
“Happy——newyears！  
……Dear Arthur.”

  
SEVEN.  
“月明星稀，乌鹊南飞……雾霾这么大才看不到星星呢阿鲁。”  
冬日凌晨的街道被灰白色的颗粒物所笼罩，王耀的自行车在七拐八弯的小巷里踽踽独行。车钥匙一次次地撞击着铁质的车架，和着扰人的响铃声，奏成一曲毫无美感的交响乐，刺耳且有种说不出的寂寥。  
“乘彼垝垣，以望复关，雾霾大矣，看不见矣——”王耀念经似的胡乱念叨着，或许是因为戴了防霾口罩的原因，他的声音听起来闷闷的。  
真是的，为什么雾霾这么大还要上学呢阿鲁，会伤身的……他卖力地蹬着自行车，尽管已经将眼睛睁到了最大，却还是险些在转弯时撞到人。没记错的话，上回小菊好像查资料说雾霾这东西会在肺里待好几年？要命了阿鲁……王耀撇撇嘴露出一个生无可恋的表情，腹诽着自己的死因大概不是因为雾霾出车祸就是直接被雾霾毒死。  
而且……会因为雾霾迷路也说不定。  
在穿越地下隧道的时候，王耀先是停车仔细辨认了一下道路，然后朝着看准的方向冲过去。冬日凛冽的寒风直直钻进脑门，随之袭来的眩晕和头痛促使他不禁蹙起眉头。  
像没头苍蝇一样……太狼狈了阿鲁。  
出隧道后他隐约看见了路灯苍白的光，被雾霾笼罩的城市好似一座灰黑色的水泥森林。路面上的车辆鸣着笛向前奔驰，像极了低吼着的食肉动物。森林在迷蒙的笼罩下苏醒，生物们咳嗽喘息，开始在新的一天里为生命奔波。  
这么想来……伊万大概是只迷雾森林里奔跑的蠢熊？王耀被自己的想法逗笑了，却在下一秒又郁闷地耷拉下嘴角：自己这种学习不行还没有明确的理想的人顶多是只食物链底层的老鼠吧。诶不行、不能这么泄气……今天本来就不开心，再抱怨下去大概连学校都不想去了。再说了……自己也不是一个人啊。  
伊万、小菊、还有湾湾……他们都在呢。对了阿鲁，自己还有个身在英/国从某种意义上来说的笔友。  
想到亚瑟的名字时王耀微微一怔，一股暖流自心中淌过。他不自觉地翘起嘴角，侧着头在竖起的衣领上蹭了下脸颊。  
那人今天也在森林深处挣扎着存活吧？  
  
到达教室后王耀照例从伊万那里抽了一张纸巾，这次擦的不再是额头上的雨水，而是雾气在眼睫上液化之后形成的小露珠。胡乱抹了一把湿漉漉的睫毛，他从书包里捞出英语书，偎在窗边的暖气旁。怀着灼热的期待翻开书页，王耀果不其然地又一次看到了对方的信纸。  
“这次写的是歌词么阿鲁？”  
那家伙竟然用了中文……而且字体也不算难看。难不成他以前来过中/国？王耀微微睁大双眼，压低声音读着歌词，话音若柔顺的丝，服服帖帖地熨在朦胧的黎明之中。“……”不远处整理着错题集的本田菊紧抿着唇向他这边瞄了一眼，大概是以为王耀在发奋地背单词。  
“看来我们一样迷茫啊阿鲁，”王耀低喃一声，轻轻瞌上双眸。像是被谁推了一把似的，接下来的话语竟脱口而出。  
“想听你唱这首歌呢阿鲁……”  
眼前的玻璃窗因他的呼吸而逐渐模糊，窗外伫立着还未亮灯的初中部教学楼。印象中楼身上还嵌着“知识改变前途”的字样。时间几乎凝结的教室里，白炽灯将沾满水汽的窗户映得光怪陆离，或许是因为雾霾的原因吧，他快看不清“前途”二字了。  
王耀将眼帘缓缓垂下，视线在抄着歌词的信纸上留连数秒，而后又猛地抬起。复杂的情感从他瞳中一闪而过，继而析出一丝坚定的目光。  
“至少我不是一个人阿鲁。”他如梦呓般说着，微翘的睫毛轻颤，在眼睑下方投下扇形的阴影。王耀就这样定定地望向窗外，视线仿佛透过不远处的教学楼，穿过一层层令人窒息的雾霭，在抵达了穹顶之后寻觅到了缥缈美好的未来。

  
亚瑟在这天下班后没有直接回家。他拎着公文包，走向城市边缘的海滨景道。待到他故作闲散地将手肘撑在景道的栏杆上时，海边的街道已是夜色弥漫。万家灯火相继点亮，让人心中惶惶不安。海面上方暮霭沉沉，海浪慵懒地翻滚着，不时飞溅出冰冷的水花，给人一种冷漠的凄清之感。  
他回望身后的城市，唯见斑斓的霓虹闪耀。  
话说这时候……弗朗西斯他们大概在酒吧里为演唱做最后的准备吧。  
亚瑟装作满不在乎的模样撇了撇嘴，轻车熟路地从公文包里抽出旧杂志，翻开最为熟悉的那页。他不知所措地与照片上睥睨一切的少年对视几秒，然后认输般地别开视线。他小心地在书页间摸索了片刻，然后抽出了来自李华同学的信纸。  
“诶？雾霾？水泥森林里的动物……”亚瑟手捧信纸，借着路灯微弱的光细细阅读，时不时自言自语地呢喃出声。他将绿眸微微眯起，眼前浮现出少年在笼罩整个城市的迷蒙中奋力蹬着自行车的画面，宛如一只困兽在囹圄之中左冲右突。说起来……与自己通信的那人又有着怎样的面孔呢？他笑起来的时候，自己能看见他掖藏于眼底的疲惫吗？  
亚瑟轻抿起唇，试图在脑海中勾勒对方的模样。没记错的话，中/国人有着黑色抑或褐色的眼瞳，乌黑的发丝以及较为扁平的五官。李华是男孩子吧，不知道他的头发是长是短？自己在中国留学时还认识一个蓄着长发的男生呢……亚瑟正入神地思考着，突然在信的末尾瞥到了一个句子，他不知所措地微张开嘴，身体小幅度颤抖。  
“I want you to sing the song for me.”【我想让你把这首歌唱给我听。】  
“唱歌么？”他冲自己低语着，继而嘴角一翘露出一个自嘲的笑容。信纸上的话语同费里西安诺的那句“大家都在等你呢”同时在脑海里回响，莫名的窒息感压上胸口，亚瑟像是在恐惧着什么一般缩起肩膀，然后将将脑袋重重地靠在横于扶手栏杆的手臂上。  
但尽管如此，大脑似乎还是同被开启了什么开关一般自动运转起来。指尖不自禁地在铁质栏杆上敲起节拍，节奏明快的前奏过去之后，亚瑟开口轻唱。  
“被不安死死咬住的双腿，仍不曾放弃地继续迈向前方，就算日月相融为一投下阴影……”  
之前的窒息感不知何时悄然隐去，取而代之的轻快与愉悦似乎同自己的血液一起，先是一路奔流至心房，又愉快地溜达到指尖。亚瑟缓缓合上眼帘，就这样用下巴抵着手臂，趴在栏杆上演绎着自己的乐场。  
歌曲进行到高潮部分时亚瑟站直了身子，在拔高声音的同时睁开双眼注视着天际。翡翠色的眸中，有丝自信的神情一闪即逝。如果亚瑟能在那个瞬间看到自己的神色，他没准会以为曾经的那个摇滚歌手又回来了。  
  
身体在暖气的烘烤下逐渐回温，王耀伸出手指在水汽朦胧的玻璃窗上随意绘着游曳的白鲸。  
微凉的海风吹来，亚瑟回看身后的万家灯火，脑海中勾勒着弗朗西斯那四人在酒吧里演唱的模样，继续着独自一人的演唱会。  
两人举目远眺的目光似乎交汇在了一起，光与热折射于他们之间的距离。亚欧大陆的此端与彼端，黎明前的教室与入夜的海岸，两只手不约而同地轻轻按在胸前，音色不同的声音吐露出同样的低语：  
  
“This is the meaning why I come into exsisting.”  
“这就是我存在的意义。”

  
————TBC————  
迟来的更新(′?｀)?！大过年的就是要吃糖(∩??ω??)?-*！  
抱歉本来应该昨天更的，结果发高烧躺尸在床所以迟了QAQ……

  
呐……大家晚上好w很抱歉这时候突然跑过来发一堆废话。  
今天晚上不知道自己怎么搞的……心里一直不太舒服。一直在感叹着自己没用没用之类的话……  
虽然每次跟大家聊天都很开心，在自己贴里看到没见过的ID也很高兴，但实际上我有陌生人群恐惧症……很怕陌生人，特别是对方比自己厉害得多的类型。寒假也是因为这个才没有参加补习班而是在家自学。这种情况越来越严重了最近……有时候想加个群，看群宣看得跃跃欲试，但群都搜出来了却没有胆量点击“加入”。有种很糟糕的恐惧感，不知道是不是自己三次元在特快班垫底的原因……  
结果最后还是加了个全是触的群然后感觉自己特别糟糕特别糟糕……很想跟别人说话却又不敢开口……怕被嫌弃屁事多嫌弃不够触嫌弃不要脸什么的……不敢跟大大开玩笑，感觉对方要是反应不过来自己会尴尬死。不敢说话所以一直对外宣称自己是话废。  
其实我不是话废我是真的很害怕啊……  
lofter也几乎成了我的业障了……一看上面那么多触自己心里超难受。其实现在正把自己塞在被子里哭，大概是因为寒假作业太少闲得蛋疼所以这么多愁善感吧。明天早上醒了看见这段话我大概会想“woc这是啥”一类的话……  
不知道为什么要发出来……不知道该跟谁说……  
【废话比正文多系列之三  
PS希望今晚能撸出第九章～】

  


EIGHT.  
晴朗而温暖的午后，对于英/国绅士来说无疑是享受下午茶的最佳时间。难得一见的阳光明亮地倾泻，为瓷盏中的茶水注入一层糖稀般的色泽。  
亚瑟整理着眼前小桌上乱了序的信件，俊朗的脸庞在茶盏蒸腾出的乳白色雾气之中变得氤氲一片。他手中的与其说是书信，倒更像是一个学生从作业本上扯下的纸张。  
实际上就是这样。   
“我最近的英语成绩竟然提高了诶，是不是跟你聊天的原因？身为学霸的小菊都在羡慕了。”  
“和后座的伊万·布拉金斯基打赌输了，然后不得不在天寒地冻的十二月陪他一起啃冰棍阿鲁……”  
“听说今天的海洋馆会有海豚表演，我也跟着去凑热闹啦，但是很快就后悔了。”  
看到这句话的亚瑟微微挑起眉梢：后悔了？去看个海豚表演有什么好后悔的……他趣味盎然地读着来自王耀的信，面前的小桌上，一封封信件被按序排好，整整齐齐地摞在一起。现在距二人首次通信已经过了近两个月，信中所述的内容大多为对方生活中零星琐碎的日常。通过王耀话语中零碎微小的信息，亚瑟大致在眼前勾勒出了对方的模样：  
黑发，明眸，线条柔和的五官，与其相伴的是一股洒脱俊逸之气。笑起来时微微偏首，扎起的长发有几缕滑落至肩侧。没事总喜欢跑到海洋馆去，因为那里有他憧憬着的东西……  
总觉得与一位故人有些相似呢，怪不得读信时总有种似曾相识的感觉。亚瑟凝神思索了几秒钟，然后摇摇头继续将信读下去：   
“小时候我超爱这个类型的表演阿鲁。看那些海豚、海象之类的生物听着人类的号令行事，总觉得他们非常聪明呢。而且一定很喜欢它们的驯养师、喜欢人类。  
“后来才知道这不过是我的遐想罢了。了解到知识后我才明白：海豚本应一天畅游四十海里，现在却不得不在狭小闭仄的水池中重复着同样的动作；海豚用尾巴拍击水面的动作，不是向观众问好而是一种敌意的警告；海豚有着比人类更加敏感的听觉，观众的叫好与鼓掌对它来说是噪音的轰炸……  
“所以——觉不觉得我们和它们之间蛮像的？每天重复着自己讨厌的事情，却又没能力去摆脱。幸亏身边没有谁认为我喜欢这种生活，要不然就更糟了阿鲁。”  
“这样么？我身边倒也没有这种人……”亚瑟微微偏首，双手指尖搭起托住下颚，似乎在与自己的那位中国笔友进行面对面的交谈。  
说起来，自己方才忆起的那位故人、多年前在华学习时所认识的那个朋友，也和李华一样是个海洋生物爱好者。  
那人有着琥珀色的漂亮瞳孔，纯澈的眼瞳若是仔细凝视，便能从那眸底觅到一丝淡淡的无奈与疏离。他成绩并不拔尖，露出笑容时看起来似乎很好欺负——因而常常被朋友们当跑腿儿的使唤。最令人印象深刻的大概还是那家伙不同于众的发型吧，明明是男孩子却留着过肩的长发，乌黑的发辫横过肩头，竟给人一种乖巧且机灵的感觉。  
自己做交换生时听从老师的安排与他成为同桌，然后二人开始了为期一学期的相处。每逢周末那家伙都会到海洋馆去，伫立在玻璃水箱前，捧着速写本连续涂画几个小时……  
“跟李华的相似度还挺高的。”亚瑟嘴角一扬，啜饮一口瓷盏中的茶水。提笔给对方回信：“忘记了之前有没有告诉过你，我之前到过中国哦。  
“非常神奇的是，我还认识一个与你非常像的人。如果我没记错的话……他好像姓王，名字叫做……王耀。  
“我们那个时候还是同桌，我们约好他帮我买晚饭，我帮他写英语作业……”亚瑟写着写着，笔尖蓦地一滞。  
李华与王耀——这两人是不是有点……太像了？  
国籍、身份、性格、爱好、甚至发型……通过英语书与自己进行奇妙的通信的李华与多年前在名叫王耀的中国好友有着数多的相似点。亚瑟的瞳孔略微放大，感到难以置信般地小幅度摇头。他只觉得有一股不知名的思绪在脑海里肆意冲撞，不知所措的感觉使他连手中的信件都难以抓住。  
在那股思绪如热流一般的横冲直撞中，一个大胆却不无道理的设想逐渐浮现出脑海——  
李华和王耀……是同一个人么？  
一直以来在通过超自然的方式与自己保持联系的李华，难道在亚欧大陆的另一端以另一个被自己所熟知的身份生活着？但是时间不对啊……就算几年前的王耀没有出事，他也应当和自己一样参加工作了才对……  
像是要稳定混乱的思绪一般，亚瑟顺手捞过桌上的杯盏仰头灌了几口茶水。他再次将信纸捧到眼前端详，轻飘飘的纸张不知为何令他觉得分外沉重。或许自己是想多了吧？这两人的相似度就算是再高也不一定是同一人，更何况自己与李华从未见过面。再说了，耀他在几年前不就已经……  
亚瑟茫然地抓着座椅的扶手，闭上双眼时似乎仍能依稀听闻到那人的笑声与海涛的回响。记忆的漆匣不知被何人撬开，裸露出尘封已久的回忆。模糊不清的情况令他将手背移到眼睛上，试图屏蔽一切信息。  
直到桌上的茶水彻底凉透时，他才梦呓般地从唇间轻抿出一个人的名字。  
“……耀。”  


  
亚瑟·柯克兰第一次与王耀相见时，那人正在座位上埋头吃着一碗辣油小馄饨。晨间的阳光透过玻璃倾泻进来，淡淡的光亮投射在他的脸侧，率真蒙眬的眸子烙在他的记忆里，有些刺眼。如果忽略掉对方口中叼着的半只馄饨的话，那光景倒是像一副名画。  
当时的亚瑟正在上高中二年级，并且因优异的学习成绩而获得了到中国做一学期交换生的资格。得知这个消息时的亚瑟并不兴奋，心底甚至泛起一丝不悦，因为那时的他描写所加入的摇滚乐队正处于实力爬升的阶段，在这时候离开乐队几乎与退队没什么区别。  
然而最后亚瑟还是走了，背负着沉重的行李和伙伴们同样沉甸甸的眼神。离别的那天他坐在列车靠窗的位置，不顾玻璃的冰凉而将手心和前额紧紧贴于其上。他看见乐队的四名成员一同伫立在月台上，弗朗西斯抱着一把吉他弹奏，余下的几人则和着乐声轻唱。因伤感而参差不齐的歌声隔着窗玻璃断断续续地入耳，亚瑟死死贴在窗口，宛如聆听天籁一般屏住呼吸听得入神。亚瑟知道乐队对自己来说像是一道彩虹，湿漉漉地在他心角高挂、闪光。有时的印记过于深刻，看起来更像是一道伤口。它淌着五颜六色的鲜血，用斑斓的色彩令他忘记疼痛。  
他像是一份包裹般被家人丢上特快班列，运送至机场后又身不由己地被空运到大陆那头的陌生国土。亚瑟在宿舍的角落里安排好自己的行李及特意带来的那把吉他，然后在第二天换上新的校服前往自己所在的班级。在他面带客套的笑容进行完自我介绍之后，老师指出一个空位示意他坐过去。  
亚瑟顺着老师手指的方向看去，在桌面上堆砌如山的课本与习题册之间隐约瞥见了同桌的发顶。他笑着冲老师道了声谢，然后在来自全班的灼热视线中走向自己的座位。他放下书包，同时看向自己的同桌——  
扎着马尾的中国少年伏在课桌上，此时正用一次性筷子夹起一只小馄饨往嘴里送。课桌上摞起的书本将那只小号的纸碗及少年的动作遮挡得严严实实。像是察觉到自己身旁多出了一个人，头也不抬的王耀用眼角的余光向身侧一扫，却被素未谋面的外国少年吓得险些掉了筷子。他愣了半秒钟，不知所措地打量着那张陌生的面孔。  
亚瑟到现在都没有忘记王耀抬头看向自己时那双剔透的眼瞳。记忆中那双噙着讶异与好奇的眼睛不知所措地眨了眨，眼睛的主人定了定神，将口中的半枚馄饨吞下，像是刚刚得知对方的身份一般露出一个仓促却真诚的笑容：“抱歉……今天没吃早饭。”他借着书本的掩护匆匆灌下碗里的最后一口汤，舌尖随意地舔过唇角，而后向他伸出右手。  
“早安阿鲁。我是王耀，之后还请多多指教。”

  
————TBC————  
谢谢大家w看到大家的鼓励我真的很开心(*/ω＼*)！很荣幸与你们相遇，可以的话以后请一起走下去w

  
今天去了展子ヾ(≧?≦)ノ看到一只抱着向日葵的露西亚，超可爱的！  
展子上有个签名墙，于是上前写了一句“APH永不毕业”，表示有点小激动(*/ω＼*)……  
还写了一句“数学及格，出同人本”，当时好像听见背后有个男孩子说我是签名墙的一股清流_(|3」∠)_

而且我还在现场看了三遍极乐净土【手动笑哭】还见到了B站很有名的猫受QAQ天啊有生之年居然能亲眼看见  
【悄咪咪地说其实我也会跳那个……】

  
NIGHT.  
“I am a boy aged 17……哇一般过还能这么用真是活久见阿鲁！”  
“I am crazy about reading……那你很棒棒哦。”  
王耀边做着完形填空题边小声吐槽着，完全忽略掉身边英/国交换生不知所措的眼神。选项还剩两个，王耀略感不耐地轻咬着下唇，笔尖在完形填空的两个选项之间徘徊不定，最后只在纸面上遗留下星星点点无用的墨迹。正当他感到一阵阵手足无措时，来自身侧的一声嗤笑令他下意识地瞪向身边人：“笑什么笑阿鲁！”  
“啊抱歉。”与他同桌的亚瑟感到不好意思般地摆摆手，嘴角的笑意却毫无收敛之意。“看那道题那么简单你还选不出所以笑了……抱歉没控制住。”像是要用行为表达歉意一般，亚瑟伸手替王耀指出答案，“选C啦，‘face to face’。”  
“面对面地……”王耀低声重复着，在括号里画下半个弧。像是突然想起了什么似的，他蓦地侧过脸，一本正经地看向亚瑟：“你确定这个是正确答案吧阿鲁？不会故意告诉我错选项吧……”  
“怎么会！”对方因他的质疑而略有些不悦地翻了个白眼：“以女王的名义起誓这道题真的选C！”  
“那就暂时相信你阿鲁……”  
这是亚瑟来到中国后的第二月，也是与身边长发的学民少年成为同桌的第二月。身边那家伙有一双琥珀色的精致瞳孔，笑起来时唇角所浮现的暖意令人想起午后歇在阳台上的温暖阳光，宛如散落的碎金一般闪闪发亮。  
除此之外他还知道：王耀后桌那个面带笑容的大高个名叫伊万；成绩单的“常驻第一名”叫做本田菊；还有王耀前座那个名叫王湾的女孩子，总是回头冲自己及身边的王耀露出意味不明的笑容。  
总之……这个班级还不错呢。  
  
然而令亚瑟感到失望的是：中国的教育方式比自己国家的更为严苛。大家将歪歪扭扭的算式抄在本子上，根本不知道自己写了什么；写作文时全班的内容如出一辙，除了字体不分你我。大家把分数当作命根拼尽全力地去抓去抢，昏昏沉沉地挨过一节节僵硬的时光。班里的学霸本田菊一天到晚黏在座位上，有人叫他，他茫然地抬起头，墨色的眸子里延伸出几分疲倦与木讷。作为远道而来的交换生，亚瑟努力适应着这一切，而他除学习以外的日常起居已被学校安排妥当：住处是整洁干净的单间宿舍，还收到了一沓五颜六色的饭票。当时他怎么也认不出饭票上印的汉字，王耀则在得知了他的难处后帮忙在上面标注了“breakfast”、“lunch”之类的字样，还面带笑容地贴心提醒他学校食堂的饭特别难吃。  
……没记错的话，那家伙的话语和笑颜带着些幸灾乐祸的味道。明明食堂的饭菜在他尝来还是蛮好吃的……不过，王耀他们在校外买的晚饭是什么味道呢？  
每天上晚自习前会有四十分钟用餐时间，开始时亚瑟总是老老实实地拿着标注有“dinner”字样的饭票走去食堂，但最近的他却对校外的食物有些心痒。要知道，王耀作为班级里替人跑腿儿的存在，他的座位总是在下课时被围得水泄不通。亚瑟一头雾水地看着同学们一个个都把零钱塞进王耀手里，叮嘱一句便匆匆离开，险些以为自己的同桌是个收保护费的不良少年。  
不过他们到底拜托王耀买回了些什么东西？  
这天下午第四节末的下课铃打响后，亚瑟意识到又一次到了晚餐时间。不等王耀把笔放下，王湾便笑眯眯地转过身来将五元钱递给王耀：“耀君，帮忙买一份章鱼小丸子吧。”  
“诶好的……还要原先的口味吗？”  
“嗯，麻烦你啦——”  
“耀君……请帮在下买一份里脊味的饭团。”  
“小耀小耀你吃过那一家的热干面吗？吃过而且感觉好吃的话就帮我也买一份吧——”  
“喂你们慢点说！我快记不住了阿鲁……”  
王耀习惯性地一边接钱一边在脑内重复着自己需要买的东西，直到将零钱塞进口袋准备出发时才注意到了身旁目瞪口呆的亚瑟，“亚瑟？今天不去食堂么阿鲁？”  
“诶？啊……没想好要不要去……”亚瑟摆了下手，刚刚其他同学报上的那一堆菜名令他的大脑陷入了暂时短路的状态：那都是些什么东西？饭团、热干面还有那个章鱼……章鱼什么来着……如果能来一份尝尝就再好不过了。  
对面的王耀似乎看穿了他的心思，嘴角一牵指向门外：“不想去食堂可以不用去嘛，一起到校外买吃的？”  
“OK！”接到了意料之外的邀请，亚瑟眨着眼睛用力点了点头。但下一秒，他便被自己兴奋过度的样子吓了一跳，只得挂上充满尴尬意味的笑容展开辩解：“那个……不是因为馋——绝对不是！”亚瑟不自觉地拔高了声音，甚至还不知所措地挥了两下手臂。“只是有些好奇罢了……还有食堂的饭票该怎么办啊……”  
王耀感到有些好笑似的望着他不知所措的模样，末了只是扬了扬眉：“一起去，至于饭票那种东西——忘了它吧。”  
  
待到亚瑟跟随着王耀的脚步走进学校的竹林后，他还没从方才小吃摊的景象中回过神来。一个个闻所未闻的名称在眼前一次次飘过，油炸食物时锅中欢叫着蹦跳的油滴仍然历历在目，乳白色的面汁跌落在铁板上，几分钟后便变成裹着蔬菜的薄饼捧在手里；圆滚滚的鱼丸在沸水中滚动，捞起后挨挨挤挤地串在竹签上……他低头瞄了一眼手中捧着的那碗关东煮，心想着回去后干脆把饭票都退给老师好了。  
亚瑟学着王耀的样子在长椅上坐下，感受着秋日晚风缱倦地吹拂过面庞。王耀则一边将吸管穿过一次性杯盖上的孔洞，一边携着丝得意的笑容侧过脸来，“还不错吧阿鲁？”  
见亚瑟忙不迭地点头，王耀露出一副“那是自然”的表情。他叼起吸管啜了一口燕麦粥，像是想起了什么一般蓦地抬起头来：“亚瑟，周末有计划吗？”  
“嗯？没有……”亚瑟耸着肩膀回应道，他初来时曾在学校的安排下简单浏览过城内的景色，之后他的周末便都在寝室里度过了。亚瑟通常会打开手机中的视频通讯器摆在自己面前，然后抱着吉他在它对面坐下，等待屏幕中伙伴们的出现。他在视频通话时或微笑或怒骂，亦或冲那群家伙们翻着白眼。吉他微凉的触感就这样一日日地融入亚瑟的手心与怀抱里，逐渐成为他体外的灵魂。  
“没有的话，周末陪我去海洋馆吧？”  
“海洋馆？”  
“是的阿鲁，我每周末都会去。不瞒你说啦——那些海洋生物超有趣的。”  
“是么……”亚瑟在出声应和着的同时对上王耀的眼睛，在描述着海洋馆的时候，那人精致的眼瞳中闪烁着希冀的光彩，宛如美轮美奂的琥珀。那光彩闪过时王耀的神色令亚瑟觉得似曾相识，似乎……与那个抱着吉他歌唱的自己有几分相似。

亚瑟知道自己唱歌时投入且不羁的样子。前不久自己还与乐队的伙伴们一起闯进了区域性比赛的决赛赛场，自己在比赛时拍下的照片还被刊登在了一本音乐杂志上。当时的亚瑟将那本杂志作为自己最值得骄傲的闪光点，他常常翻开杂志与照片上的少年久久对视，嘴角总是在不知不觉间扬起愉悦的弧度。  
……没准只要是内心怀着憧憬的人，都会露出那样的神色呢。亚瑟一边咀嚼着口中软乎乎的面筋，一边做出无厘头的设想。王耀一定也有自己所渴望的东西吧……那东西或许就被寄托在海洋馆里。亚瑟在这样想着的同时轻抿起唇，自己本来是想用“梦想”一词来表达自己的意思的，但最后还是以“憧憬”作为代替。毕竟梦想这种东西……不知为什么，说出来总是觉得不切实际。  
“一起去吧？我跟看门的大秦玩得很熟，所以可以逃票进去哦。”  
  
NINE 大概是被度娘吞了,我沒找到

TEN.  
亚瑟跟上王耀匆匆的背影。  
实际上他已经有些疲惫了——这周末他一大早便按照与王耀的约定溜出学校，然后与对方一同穿过座城市。亚瑟发现这座城市与自己的故乡一样临着蔚蓝的海，他们花了些许时间在海滨的景道上逗留，这期间王耀坐在景道的栏杆上，一边随意晃荡着双腿一边侧身指向远方的海平面，笑着告诉他白鲸在随着洋流迁徙时会路过此地。他出神地眺望着远方水天相接的那一线，殊不知自己的危险动作将亚瑟吓得心惊胆战。  
待到二人走进海洋馆时，太阳已经爬到了天空的正中央。王耀冲门口棕发的男人比划了一个“OK”的手势，并如征求同意般地眨了眨眼睛。在看到对方笑眯眯地点头之后他也回应一个笑容，然后拉着亚瑟走进馆内。  
大概是因为刚好到了正午的原因，海洋馆内的游人并不多。亚瑟望着眼前那一排高大的水箱，只见银灰色的双髻鲨气势汹汹地略过眼前，懒散的海豹用肚皮做支撑滑过冰面，一群热带鱼自眼前游过，斑斓的色彩令他感到目不暇接。王耀则轻车熟路地穿越于其中，熟悉得像是来到了自家的后花园。  
实际上……这里从某种意义上来说的确是王耀的后花园。  
亚瑟看见那人将指尖轻触于玻璃璧上，水箱中的生物便感到好奇似的速凑近，绕着他纤细的指尖打转。它们对王耀来说似乎并不是海洋深处冷血的存在，而是时常会面的好友。水波在灯光的照耀下投射出潋滟的光影，细碎的光芒落进王耀的瞳眸之中，将那人温暖柔软的笑意衬得闪亮。  
没记错的话，他对同学都没这么笑过的吧……亚瑟腹诽着，吐出心中的疑问：“喂，王耀……你真的那么喜欢这种东西吗？”  
回答的声音爽朗轻快：“当然了，我跟他们熟得不得了阿鲁。你看那边的海豹——我还摸过一次呢。”  
“摸？……”  
“嗯。”王耀认真地点了点头，耍帅一般地将颊边墨色的发丝往后一拢，“真的摸到过阿鲁。有次海豹馆在进行投喂海豹的活动，我去的时候那家伙活跃得不得了，指尖无意中就碰到了它。软乎乎的还很滑……像小吃店里的凉粉一样。”  
“凉、凉粉是什么东西……”  
“诶这个……就是一种食物啦阿鲁。总之，它们对我来说是很重要的存在。”王耀打了个响指，冲对方微微一扬下巴：“亚瑟应该也有自己所在意的东西吧？”  
“在意的东西吗……”后者有些机械地重复了一遍，然后郑重地点了点头：“当然有……”  
“是什么阿鲁？”  
“……是音乐。”亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，搁在身侧的手掌不知为何略微攥起，“我在来到这个国家之前，一直在自己的乐队里担任吉他手和主唱的位置。每次站在镁光灯下的时候，我都会觉得……”他话音一滞，像是斟酌词句一般低头思索了几秒钟，片刻后他抬起头来，翡翠色的眼眸闪烁着熠熠的光彩，“我都会觉得——这个世界很美好，我很荣幸能带着独属于自己的意义存活下去……”  
亚瑟轻声诉说着，眼睫微微颤抖。他不知道自己为什么要对相识不久的异国朋友说这些话，只觉得大脑在逐渐陷入空白之中。节奏鲜明的乐声中，自己的梦想曾在记忆中大功率的亮灯下绽放如花。  
但这朵花会开绽多久呢？在乐队某次夺奖后的庆祝会上，亚瑟曾认真思考过这个问题。那时的他握着玻璃啤酒杯的杯柄独自倚在包间的角落里，因饮酒而变得滚烫的脸颊无意识地碰触着墙布上的褶皱。队员们笑闹的吵嚷裹挟着杯沿碰撞的清脆声音钝钝地入耳，亚瑟有些无力地望着他们，仿佛在观看一场事不关己的闹剧。  
……为什么兴奋不起来呢？为什么不和他们一起去闹……在因未知原因而疯狂上涌的疲惫感之中，亚瑟面无表情地向自己发问。自己精心培育的花朵终于开绽，心里为什么却会有些不安呢……  
难道是因为……自己已经预见到它凋零的模样了吗？  
酒杯脱手，在地毯上无助地滚动几下，剔透澄黄的酒液也在他脚边晕开一摊潮湿的痕迹。面对着伙伴们讶异的眼神，亚瑟怔了几秒钟，然后扯出一个生硬的笑容。当时的他不知道，当一年后乐队的成员们各奔东西时，自己脸上也挂着这样干巴巴的笑。似乎是不愿接受花朵凋零的事实，他的泪水在分别那天的深夜才流了满脸。  
而现在那笑容宛如一条单薄的纱布般被他握在手中，竭力缠裹掩盖着方才迸裂的伤口。  
  
“亚瑟？你没事吧阿鲁？”  
手臂被人轻轻摇晃，亚瑟的身体颤了一下，从回忆之海汹涌的海面上破水而出。他将目光落向身边的王耀，发现对方正一脸担忧地盯着自己。看见自己如梦初醒般的模样，那人微笑着牵起淡色的唇角，正打算转身走近前方的水箱，亚瑟却一把拉住了他的手腕。  
“怎么了阿鲁……”王耀匆匆扫了一眼自己被牵住的手腕，话语间多了分焦灼：“到底出什么事了？是不是哪里不舒服？”话音落后他正色看向对方，脸侧却不知为何有点发烫。  


  
亚瑟摇了摇头，他没有告诉王耀自己这么做是出于恐惧：他在害怕，害怕自己竭力拼凑出的美好未来就这样化为泥泞，朝夕相处的队友蓦地从身边消失，只剩下自己独自一人。无法转身、无法呼唤、无法歌唱、更无法伸出手去拥抱——无论拥抱的对象是队友还是那把微凉的吉他。而挨挨挤挤的人潮对此仍毫无察觉地继续涌动，将他身不由己地推向未来、推向乏味的列车轨道。  
亚瑟沉默着，没有回应。王耀对此只是笑了笑，正打算转身离开，亚瑟却加大了手上的力道硬将他拉住。接近蛮横的力道将二人间的距离一下子拉近，他将手绕过王耀的后颈，然后将对方一把按进自己怀里。  
王耀愣住了，被对方不由分说地搂进怀中。来自那人身体的温度源源不断地传入他的身体，原本想要做出的挣扎也因为对方的下巴摩挲着搭上自己肩头的动作而停止。平时很少与人有亲密肢体接触的王耀就这样僵硬着身体被亚瑟死死抱在怀里，原本强烈且复杂的心理活动被空白的大脑所简化。他只知道自己的身体被亚瑟拥着他的手臂紧紧箍住，仿佛……仿佛一放手便会失去某种东西。  
“……亚瑟，到底出什么事了？”  
“……”回应他的是一片粘稠的沉默。或许是因为此时处于正午用餐的时间，空荡荡的海洋馆静得宛如落入了时空的尽头。  
寂静之中只闻得王耀轻轻叹了一口气，配合着拥抱的动作放松身体。他缓缓将手臂搭上亚瑟的后背，一路向上触碰到发丝。被相处不久的同性朋友紧紧抱住——他不知道亚瑟为什么突兀地做出这种举动，更不知道自己为什么没有狂躁地反抗。  
或许是因为……因为自己和那家伙都累了吧——因在现实冰冷的泥潭中挣扎而感到疲惫不堪，于是通过这样突兀的方式来互相取暖。王耀睁大眼睛，不远处的海豚池充斥着冰冷的湛蓝色，闪烁着波光粼粼的绝望。  
“喂……亚瑟做这种事情，是因为你所在意的东西吧阿鲁？”身侧染上不属于自己的温度，王耀凑近那人的耳畔低语着，话音宛如一片柔软的羽毛，轻柔地落入亚瑟耳中，“别怕……为了自己的意义振作起来吧。”  
拥着自己的手臂又收紧了一些，手臂的主人则因为这句话而颤抖不已。王耀感受着落在自己颈侧的紊乱呼吸，感到心疼般地拥住亚瑟并不宽阔的后背。恍然之间亚瑟也在他耳边呢喃了什么，王耀没有听清，只是任那片绝望的湛蓝胀满视野。寂静的温存之中那句话短暂地流连过耳畔，宛如一个轻柔生怯的吻。  
“……笨蛋。”那人轻声说道。

  
ELEVEN.   
那之后的一切似乎都显得顺理成章。  
上课时默契的对视；下课后聊不完的话题；速写本上深深浅浅的线条勾勒出来自深海的悸动；课后偷偷抱在怀里的吉他弹奏出悦耳的旋律……在陌生国土度过的日子似乎因为王耀的存在而变得不那么难熬了。笑着轻轻捏一下对方的脸颊，耀就会有很可爱的反应。然而比起这个，自己所执着的事物能够得到理解，理解自己的人还就坐在自己的身边——这样的事实令亚瑟着实感到满足。  
“耀，脸红了诶。”  
“不不不可能的阿鲁！”  
“……超可爱。”  
“你在开玩笑……我当初在海洋馆抱你的时候怎么没发现你是个流氓啊阿鲁！”   
嗯……王湾的笑容越来越深邃了果然不是自己的错觉。   
然而在这样的满足感之中，时间流逝地飞快。一学期的时间转瞬即逝，别离所带来的伤感好像一层薄薄的墙壁遮挡于二人之间，他们对即将到来的分别默契地缄口不言，只有凌乱不堪的念想在两张相并的课桌间胡乱地反射。待到自己离开的那一天……这份产生于异乡的情感，又将被搁置何处呢？虽然这份情感没有被他正面表露出来就是了……告白这种话，怎么会好意思说出口啊。  
然而令亚瑟感到更加不知所措的是，王耀对自己的情感似乎并没有明显的察觉。被自己“调戏”的程度过了头，王耀便会毫不客气地揍过来一拳；他在下课后依旧与后桌的伊万闹得鸡飞狗跳，完全没有留意到自己略带着些醋意的眼神；还有那次王耀提出要存下他的手机号码，亚瑟装作不大在意的样子，实际上却一直悄悄地瞄着手机的屏幕：王耀竟想也没想地将他存入了“朋友”的分组里，这令亚瑟不禁产生了强烈的失落感。  
……所以说自己对于王耀来讲，到底是怎样的存在呢？  
  
印象中他没有如此在意过某个人，这个因他人而敏感起来的亚瑟·柯克兰令他自己都感觉有些陌生。难道是因为自己正处于单方面的恋爱中吗？……简直像个笨蛋。如果弗朗西斯看到自己现在的状态，八成会弹着自己的脑门打趣吧……谁知道自己是怎么喜欢上那家伙的啊。  
或许是因为在不经意间觉得……觉得他是个耀眼的人。  
就在班级里的存在感而言，王耀并不是那种光彩夺目的存在——他在上课时常常保持着沉默，大多数的老师都对他的名字没有任何印象；他的成绩也并不拔尖，年级排名表要往后翻很多页才能找到他的名字；因为脾气好而且生了一副好欺负的模样，所以常常被人打发着跑腿儿……不管从哪个方面来看，都像是那种极易被忽略的存在。不过在他这里不一样。  
那家伙的笑容很好看，嘴角微翘的模样看起来像极了姿态俏皮的羽毛，流露出的笑意漾过他心间；他的眼睛也很美，琥珀色的眸子尚存一丝灵动，闪烁着的希冀不同于他人眼中的疲惫与麻木；他画速写的模样很认真，一丝不苟的样子不知为何令人无法移开目光。  
自己是因为这些原因才会感觉他很耀眼吧……就像他的名字一样。实际上，或许每个心怀期冀的人都是物质社会中耀眼的存在呢。  
  
亚瑟回国的时间被定在放假典礼后的第一天。王耀是除了老师及亚瑟本人之外唯一得知这个消息的人。  
“喂，放假典礼完了之后我就要走了……”临近期末时的晚自习上，亚瑟支支吾吾地对王耀说，后者则在听到他的话之后将笔搁下，“告诉你这个也没有其他意思……！才不是……”  
“……知道了，我去送你。”看着对方别扭且不安的模样，王耀在片刻的沉默之后予以一个微笑。有股不明的情感在内心深处横冲直撞，他不禁轻轻地咬住了自己的下唇。这家伙要走了吗？……他回了自己的国家之后会不懈地继续向着梦想奔跑吗？王耀将目光落回眼前的英语习题册，却连一个单词都看不进。做不出英语题会被亚瑟笑话的吧……但不知道为什么就是看不进去……王耀兀自苦恼着，努力绷起脸不露一丝表情，以免被对方察觉到内心的焦灼。  


  
  
亚瑟独自坐在候机大厅。  
负责他行程的老师在将他安排在这里之后便离去了，陪伴着他的仅有一只行李箱及背后的吉他。二者的触感一样坚硬且冰冷。候机大厅即使在深夜也褪不去喧哗与忙乱，来来往往的人们脚步匆忙，头顶白炽灯管的强光只令亚瑟觉得刺眼。没人注意到那个独自端坐在座位上的外国少年，他挂着一副耳机，绿眸中析出几分焦灼与不安。  
耀……怎么还不来？……之前明明约定好了……  
他感到呼吸困难般地做了个深呼吸，手心里的随身听被攥得死紧。他并不确定王耀会来，因为自己登机的时间被定在了深夜。  
不过……真的好想见他一面啊……  
内心像是在被蚂蚁细细啃噬一般，思念与不舍将他折磨地坐立不安，“可恶，为什么要在这种时候喜欢上……”他蜷起单薄的身子，用手心遮掩住面容与呢喃。人们目不斜视地从他身前走过，时间宛如在地上艰难爬行一般痛苦地流逝着。  
“亚瑟？……亚瑟！”  
熟悉的声音轻盈地入耳，肩膀被人轻轻抓住摇晃几下，亚瑟愣了一愣，扬起脸时的眼眶竟有些发红。“……”他出神地凝视着眼前的王耀，仿佛一眨眼对方便会消失一般。  
“还好赶上了阿鲁……飞机怎么偏要这时候飞啊，我好不容易才从家里偷跑出来。不过也好，多逃几次就有经验啦。你回去之后要想我哈……  
“诶你……怎么了？”  
滔滔不绝的王耀终于察觉到了亚瑟的异样，他双手就势搭在亚瑟肩上，在他身前缓缓蹲下，注视着那双翡翠色的眼眸。对方瞳孔之中的悲伤与不舍令他感到不知所措，殊不知亚瑟已利用这几秒钟的时间将他的模样深深烙进自己眼瞳深处。  
长时间的对视令王耀联系到了上次在海洋馆的那个拥抱，他的脸颊在不知不觉中升高了温度。感到有些尴尬的王耀只得拼命引开话题：“诶你知道么……再过不久就是白鲸迁徙的季节了阿鲁，它们会从这个城市的附近路过……”正当他结结巴巴不知再说些什么的时候，候机大厅的广播响了起来。  
“乘坐第××次航班的乘客，请检查票据及随身物品，前往检票口准备登机……”播音员嗓音甜美，亚瑟的身体却在听到广播后止不住颤抖，仿佛每个字都重重地敲在他心上。恍惚之中王耀发觉自己搭在对方肩头的手腕被亚瑟握住，他的力道依旧很重，像是要将他皮肤的触感永远刻进记忆深处。下一秒，那人将他的手腕向自己那边一扯，他的身体不受控制地向对方怀里倒去。  
“诶啊？！亚、亚瑟你到底要干什么——”  
惊慌失措的喊声因对方贴在耳畔的细语而猛地刹住。  
“王耀……”那噙着爱怜与不舍的声音柔柔地落入耳中，语调里还熨着一丝的无奈。他的喉咙哑了……是因为在候机室没好好喝水的缘故么？他可是乐队里重要的主唱，嗓子怎么能哑呢……王耀的大脑逐渐陷入空白，只是趴在亚瑟的怀抱里，茫然地听着大厅的广播一遍遍地响。  
“王耀……”亚瑟反复叫着他的名字。亚瑟知道自己想对他说什么：那句话用汉字写一共三个字，二十四划，说出来只或许需要几秒钟的时间。  
……但他说不出口。  
“王耀……”  
“亚瑟，”那人的双手借力撑在他肩上，与亚瑟略微拉开距离后注视着那双翡翠色的眼眸，那人的睫羽轻轻颤抖，不经意间二人的呼吸纠缠交错，“……你想说什么阿鲁？”  
“我……我想说……”  
愿我和你，是一首唱不完的歌。  


  
TWELVE.   
然而事实上，这首歌以亚瑟无法接受的速度进行到了终章。  
飞机飞越国界，子夜简洁地破晓，亚瑟再次回归到了之前的生活中。由于之前一直通过视频通话与乐队保持联系，他的进度并没有落下太多。至于王耀——那颗黑夜里熠熠生辉的星星、痛心彻扉之后血迹斑斑的情伤，他不知是应当挂念还是应当忘记。  
亚瑟不知道他们站在一起的模样很好看，带着一种迷茫的微光。好感虽朦胧，却也漂洗了面对未来的迷茫与无助，连跟随着的悲伤也泛起了柔和的光芒，好像自己心角那道湿漉漉的伤口，经过美化后才得以示人。  
只不过……想倾吐的爱语到最后也没能说出口，自己与王耀……之后大概也无缘再见了吧。  
但即使这样，亚瑟还是利用电子邮件等方式与王耀保持着联系。他时不时地同对方打趣：“你们那儿的英语作文里不是经常提到‘假设你是×××，你在外国的好友在电子邮件中……’一类的问题吗？现在这个题设成真了诶……”弗朗西斯看到他面对屏幕嘴角微翘的模样时被吓了一跳，嚷嚷着小亚瑟是不是陷入爱河了怎么不带上哥哥。  
“干嘛要带上你啊！……不对，谁陷入爱河了！”亚瑟蹙起两道浓眉，二话不说地扑上去扯对方的胡子。但当一阵日常式的掐架结束之后，亚瑟回想起在中国发生的一切时仍有点脸红：堕入爱河什么的……也算是吧。  
他以为这样的日子会持续下去，直到某天，他蓦然发现王耀已经很久没有给自己回过邮件了。接受页面再怎样刷新，最后一封邮件的回复日期都定格在了一个多月前的那天。他的心伴随着屏幕上加载的光标一次次徒劳的旋转而逐渐悬起，心跳声一下下震荡着耳膜。不安的他顾不得什么高昂的跨境话费而拨通了王耀的手机号，另一边却没有给予任何回应。轻巧的手机在一声声无措的忙音中变得越发沉重，好似一条濒死的鱼，拿不动、抓不住。  
又是半个多月过去，王耀那边仍没有传来任何回音。亚瑟忍无可忍地拨通了与王耀同班时班主任的电话，却在电话接通前的空档里坐立难安：喉咙一阵阵发干发紧，直觉告诉他，王耀可能……出事了。  
“喂？您好，打扰了……  
“我是上个学期到贵校学习的交换生——亚瑟·柯克兰。您还记得？那么很荣幸。  
“我找您是希望您能帮我一个忙……”亚瑟吞了下口水，牙齿在下唇上不安地来回厮磨，“我想打听一下关于王耀同学的消息。”  
片刻后，他的手机宛如曾经的啤酒酒杯那样掉落在地。  
“啊……是这样吗。”  
“这样的话麻烦您了……我没有其他的问题了。再见，请多保重。”他没有将手机捡起，而是保持着半抬手臂的接听姿势，面无表情地兀自低语。他翡翠色的眸中延伸出一种碎玻璃般的绝望，泪花不自觉地涌出，那是剔透且咸涩的绝望。  
“王耀……你这个笨蛋……”良久之后亚瑟才缓缓地出声，话语间已带了丝哽咽，“笨蛋……笨蛋！”咒骂中亚瑟不知所措地抱紧自己的双肩，噙着哭腔的语调令人分外的心疼。某种情感像是尖锐的羽箭一般射向内心，将内心深处朦胧的部分挖走后便再无踪迹。手机被远远甩在一旁不愿再碰，方才得知的噩耗令亚瑟将它当做传播死亡讯息的恶魔。  
……是的……死亡。  
听班主任说，王耀在某个周末的凌晨跑到城市边缘的海港，悄悄乘上了一条开往远处海洋进行捕鱼作业的船，之后便没人再见过他……后来渔民在船尾的栏杆处发现了一只学生用的书包，包里装着文具盒及速写本。速写本有着淡蓝色的硬质封皮，里面绘着大大小小的海洋生物——也就是凭这件独一无二的私人物品，在警局报失踪案的王耀的家人才承认了王耀已经回不来了的事实。  
王耀——那个他喜欢的男孩——在一个天还未亮透的黎明里落海失踪，近两个月后的至今仍下落不明。  
  
亚瑟不愿接受这个事实。  
——不可能！不可能啊……那家伙明明一直都活灵活现的，怎么突然就这样……！  
就这样……死了？  
怎么会啊……明明几个月前他的怀抱还是那样的温热，劝慰的话语落在耳边，温柔得仿佛要将人融化。这样的他落进了冰冷的海……亚瑟闭上眼睛，无法想象那个嘴角含笑的少年独自在汹涌海水中挣扎的模样：突然失去控制的身体重心；翻腾的海水冰冷彻骨；乌黑的长发于海水中散开，宛如一种凄冷的仪式；黎明前的海面漆黑一片，那艘对此毫无察觉的捕鱼船转了个方向离去，只留给少年一个黑峻峻的背影——一个再怎样挥着手臂嘶吼都不会给予回应的背影。他仿佛能听见那人落水时发出的声响，连溺亡之前化作气泡的零碎呻吟都听得一清二楚。  
……不、不对！耀他才不会死的啊、他一定还在什么地方活着！活着……  
那一瞬间，亚瑟甚至想要再一次打电话给班主任确定这条消息的真实性，然而由指尖袭来的无力感夺走了他所有的手劲。最后的最后他只是坐在原地，内心的呐喊无法汇成言语。他宛如一尊被遗弃在神殿里的雕塑一般一动不动，直至天色渐晚。他独自掉落在黑暗之中，但无梦。  


  
记忆中那一天的亚瑟在流尽了眼泪之后来到电脑前，屏幕的白光过于刺眼，带来一种昏昏沉沉的眩晕感。  
然后他在查询资料后得知，王耀失踪的那天正处于白鲸迁徙的时节。  
记忆中那人的笑声与言语仍无比清晰：去往海洋馆的路途中，坐在栏杆上的少年指向远处水天相接的地方，琥珀色的眸子闪闪发亮。  
“白鲸在随着洋流迁徙时会路过那里呢阿鲁！”  
是这样么……  
耀……是追随着白鲸离开了吧？  
能在自己热爱的大海里结束生命，大概很幸福吧……耀离开之前所做的最后一件事——偷溜上渔船去看迁徙的白鲸，也是在靠近自己的憧憬之物……  
那么，自己呢？  
仍有些模糊的视线中，亚瑟将目光投向不远处的那把吉他。  
自己……会追随着幸福、永远歌唱下去吗？  
  
不久之后乐队分崩离析，亚瑟所竭力构造的美好未来也化为泡影。至于当时在朦胧的泪眼中所许下的承诺——自然是再也得不到兑现。它不再是梦想柔韧的一角，而是化为了伤疤的一部分：那道嵌在他心角的、彩虹般湿漉漉的伤痕。  
他迷茫彷徨，不再居住在自己所期望的未来里，或许是因为伤口的支离破碎。他并非杰出的医师，而是过于怯懦的孩子，在自己血肉模糊的伤口前掉头就跑。  
而就在这个落荒而逃的过程中，那个镁光灯下璀璨的梦想已在哑然中失色，被深海般压抑的黑暗所吞噬。曾经唱过的歌宛如一尾鱼在他徒然漾起的泪水里游走，细碎的气泡穿出身体，无意间触上伤口，然后破碎。  
忘了吧……忘了吧，既然无法再像之前那样紧紧相拥，就缠起伤口把梦想全都忘记吧。那个人的笑颜与擦拭干净的吉他一起被封存进家中的角落里，回忆的最深处。  
曾经在海洋馆茫然地相拥的两个少年，已经全都死掉了……其中一人溺亡于海，另一人则被葬在过去。  
记忆里的歌声和他，都再也不会有了。  
  
亚瑟将额头抵在双手叠搭的指尖上，经历一场悲伤回忆后的绿眸折射着侵蚀与茫然。年少时的经历陈列在那里，面无表情地注视着他及桌上的那张信纸。  
王耀明明已经……已经不在了，那个与他神似的李华，又是如何在过去的时空中写信给他的呢？或者说李华与王耀的相似只是巧合，他们完全是没有任何关系的两个人？与自己交流的李华——亦或说是王耀，现在还存活于世吗？他不知道。连那个捧着速写本的长发少年是不是人类都说不定……  
那人……到底是谁？……  
心慌意乱的亚瑟抓起那张信纸，目光匆匆扫过自己先前落下的文字。这封信到底该不该向“李华”发出？对方看了之后又会怎样回应？不安和略微的恐惧宛如一只无形的手，将亚瑟紧紧地摄住。内心不知挣扎了多久，他才又一次在纸上落笔：  
“下面我会告诉你我在中国经历过的一些事情……不管你看到什么，请务必把它看完。然后麻烦回信告诉我你的想法……因为我现在真的很无措，完全不知道该怎么办……”  
他紧抿着唇，一笔一划地叙述着那段搁浅在海洋深处的往事，忍着痛描绘着旧伤斑驳的疤痕。高挂于自己内心的伤口终于不再淌血，留下的伤疤却令他彻夜难眠。地铁上的弗朗西斯、蓦然来访的乐队成员，以及与自己通信的李华——都是无意中揭开这道疤的人。  
叙述完毕后他斟酌着添上了一句，不知是有意还是无意，那行字的字体比上面的要小很多：  
“请问，你的名字……真的是李华吗？”  
落笔后眸色暗沉的他打开旧杂志，将叠得四四方方的信纸小心地夹入。蓦地，亚瑟得知了自己总是将这本杂志紧紧抱在胸前的原因。  
——不仅是因为它是自己存在的证明，而是因为在海洋馆的时候，自己就把知晓自己意义的人抱得很紧啊。  


  
THIRTEEN.  
小耀大概是病了。  
伊万·布拉金斯基有些疑惑地歪着脑袋，紫眸略感不安地注视着前座的王耀。似乎是从今天早上开始，那人看起来就无精打采的。他试着轻轻推了推王耀的后背，对方回过头来，琥珀色的眸子黯淡无神，目光里延伸出的那份空洞把伊万吓了一跳。  
“小耀你……没关系吧？”  
“……”王耀怔怔地注视着他，良久才缓缓地摇头否认，“你想多了阿鲁……我好极了……”  
“真的？万尼亚可是很讨厌别人撒谎呢。”  
王耀对此只是扯了扯嘴角，大脑在经历了打击之后仍处于半空白的状态。这天早上他按例打开英语书，查看英/国“笔友”亚瑟的来信，却在看完了对方所书写的内容后变得魂不守舍。  
……怎么回事？  
亚瑟说他曾认识一个与自己同名的少年，而那人的相貌、爱好、国籍、甚至经历均与自己神似……最后落海失踪的那一点除外。莫名的不安与恐惧带来深水底部般的压抑感，王耀的呼吸变得急促起来，心跳不知为何逐渐加速，因难以名状的恐惧感而痛苦挣扎，糟糕的压迫感直逼心房。  
到底是……怎么了？  
王耀不安地瞌上双眼，愈烈的喘息无法抑制。为什么……为什么在看到亚瑟的名字时，内心深处总有莫名的悸动？不但如此……自从与亚瑟开始通信后，为什么总是发觉自己身处的时间好似凝结了一般？……  
——自己与亚瑟所提到的那个“王耀”，似乎有种千丝万缕无法辩清的关系。他首次没有直接给亚瑟提笔回信，而是将信纸夹回书中，魂不守舍地背起书包上学。  
感觉自己身周的空气沉甸甸的……好像背负着什么来自深海的巨大压强，令人透不过气来。  
到校后王耀仍旧没能恢复正常，他恹恹地趴在课桌上，险些被老师用粉笔头砸了脑袋；王湾不放心地想要伸手拭一把他的额头，王耀却强露着笑颜躲开……刚开始时他将那封信夹在每堂课必用的课本里，时不时地抽出来瞄上一眼，试图找寻自己不安的原因，但伴随着越来越沉重的呼吸节奏，王耀突然有些畏惧那封信上的文字，他尽可能地回避它的出现，然而那张信纸即使是仅从课本里露出一边一角，他的心脏也仿佛遭遇了一击重锤。  
自己在怕的……是那封信向自己所传达的讯息吧？  
它到底……到底告诉了自己什么？……  
王耀紧咬着下唇，像是要拼命转移注意力一般用双眼死死盯着讲台上的化学老师。不知是不是错觉，墙上挂钟的表针宛如挂上了粘稠的化学试剂一般走得异常缓慢，时间似乎停止了流逝，在自己身周宛如血痂般凝固成暗色的一片。  
那封信的出现对自己来说——到底意味着什么呢？  
王耀艰难地抓紧那封信，不知为何，他的指尖将信纸上的纤维感受得一清二楚。他转身将信纸递给伊万——这是他第一次让除自己以外的人看到亚瑟的来信。  
“伊万……拜托帮我一个忙、拜托了……”  
“嗯？小耀你脸色不对哦。”  
“帮我看看这封信上写的东西……你觉得是恶作剧吗？”王耀有些吃力地说着，宛如被抽走了所有的力气一般半倚在墙壁上。王耀带着恳求的声音令伊万感觉有些陌生，他在接过信的同时担忧地望着王耀的眼睛，摇摇头无奈地呢喃：“小耀你一定是出事了吧……这是什么？遗书？”他试图像往常那样笑眯眯地与王耀开玩笑，却在低头看向手中的信纸之后一时语塞。  
“……”  
“……怎么不说话？蠢熊……”原本昏昏沉沉的王耀勉强打起精神，强撑着让身体离开墙壁。慌作一团乱麻的内心在胸腔里来回冲撞。王耀知道伊万沉默的样子很少见，而这也正说明了事情的严重性。  
“……小耀，你不是在开玩笑吧？”  
“玩笑？怎么可能……”说话间王耀感觉自己的喉咙有些发紧，恍然之中似乎连对面伊万的脸都有些看不清楚。头重脚轻的他抬手想要将信纸抢回：“凭什么这么说？这可是我重要的朋友写给我的信……”  
“可、可是……”伊万望着他露出为难的神色，疑惑地将王耀眼中那张写满流畅英文字符的信纸递还给他：“小耀，这张纸上……一个字都没有啊？”  
“……什么？！这么多英文字母你是看不见么阿鲁？”  
“英文？……分明就是张白纸啊，万尼亚不会搞错的。”  
“……”王耀愣在原地，不知所措地微张着嘴，他想要说些什么辩解的话，无比干涩的喉咙却宛若失语一般无法发声。……白纸？写着排列整齐的英文字母的信件怎么会是白纸？来自亚瑟的信怎么会是白纸……那家伙明明是自己最重要的朋友。  
——是啊，最重要的朋友。  
他被汹涌的人潮所裹挟，身不由己地前往未知的方向。无法脱身、无法回头，甚至无法抱紧怀里的那只淡蓝色速写本。但他知道，在大陆另一头的某个角落——在迷雾笼罩下的灰色森林的深处，那人也在试图奋力挣扎。

  
哪怕从没有见过面；哪怕听不到他的声音；哪怕他现在还不知道自己真实的名字……但那个名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的青年却不知在何时成为了王耀生活中不可缺少的一部分。他已经习惯于在默念对方的名字时内心浮现的悸动，对缥缈未来的憧憬已与那个英国青年的笔迹毫无痕迹地重合在一起。  
但、但现在……伊万刚刚说了什么？难道他什么也看不见？  
……亚瑟跨越大陆的回信，只有自己一个人能够看到？  
“怎么搞的啊，这一切……”王耀像是要寻找出什么被忽略掉的线索一般一遍遍地扫视着手上的信纸，却在又一次的一无所获之后颓然地蜷起身子。信纸上的字迹仍与之前一样流畅工整，字里行间却多了几点墨迹，似乎是钢笔在主人使用时因长时间的停顿而造成的。  
所以说……亚瑟他为什么会在写信时蓦然滞笔呢？以及为什么……最后那一行字与其他的相比会略有不同……难道这段关于“王耀”的回忆，对于亚瑟来说意味着什么重要的东西吗？  
“亚瑟……”  
“亚瑟·柯克兰……”  
顾不得身边伊万不知所措的眼神，王耀用交叠着的双手将信纸贴在胸口，他茫然地呢喃着亚瑟的名字，任由颤栗的悸动感一阵阵碾压过心脏。喉咙被堵的感觉令人作呕，泪水不知何时夺眶而出。  
王耀不知道自己为什么会哭，泪水却一滴滴砸落在鞋面上，他的双脚能感觉到。手指无意识地将信纸攥紧，好像濒死的溺水者抓住了一根救命稻草。  
好像……紧紧抓住了那人的手一样。  
渐渐地，他感觉自己的意识分离得七零八落：思考着缘由的自己、憧憬着未来的自己、以及正在承受这一切的自己……肆意横流的泪水淌了满脸，各自的自己在擅自做出反应。  
晃荡起伏的渔船与海面。  
被冰冷海水所挤走的氧气。  
失去知觉前脑海里闪过的那双碧瞳。  
——想起来了。  
  
“……亚瑟，我想起来了。”  
  


  
THIRTEEN.  
“Arthur：   
Believe it or not,WangYao——it is my name.  
信不信由你，我的名字叫做王耀……不是巧合阿鲁，你所说的耀……就是我。  
就是你信里那个——几年前你在华学习时你的同桌，第一次见面时在吃着辣油小馄饨的那家伙。  
很吃惊吧，亚瑟。其实方才意识到这个事实的时候我也被吓到了阿鲁……现在还不愿承认这件事是真的。感觉自己的血液在翻腾，心里有什么奇怪的生物在不停扭动，它像是一条长长的带鱼一样来回穿行，发作的感觉让人很不舒服。  
……果然还是最喜欢白鲸啊。  
抱歉阿鲁，一直在说乱七八糟的话。可我真的不知道该怎么接受眼前的事实……  
这个事实就是：我已经死了……死在漆黑一片的海里。  
现在的你一定被吓到了吧？小心点别吓得茶杯都握不住了阿鲁……”  
写到这里时王耀苦笑了一下，伏在课桌上一笔一划地书写着。“喂，我的字母现在也变得和亚瑟你的一样好看了，信开头还用了前不久学的短语——很不错吧？要不要考虑夸我一下……”  
纤细的笔尖触上纸面，书写时窸窸窣窣的声音好像恋人间的低声耳语。教室里无人——不知道是不是因为他发现了这个以自己为中心的平行世界的存在，除他以外的生物似乎都消失了。王耀仍像从前那样坐在临窗的位置，一抹夕阳的柔光落在他的侧脸上，宛如一个慵懒暧昧的吻。  
唔……如果那个粗眉毛笨蛋还坐在自己身边的话，他没准真的会凑上来在自己脸颊上亲一下吧。  
“笨蛋……”想到这里的王耀微微缩了下脖颈，在低声嘟囔的同时条件反射般地一翘嘴角，好像是真的在躲避对方蓦然的亲热一般。来自异国少年的青涩爱意朦胧却真实，只是还未仔细端详便在手心里融化，然后和着时光由指缝间滴落，消失在茫茫的大海里不见踪影。  
“你在上封信里告诉我的事情，曾经就在这里真实发生啊。  
那是很久以前的我和你，还未失去生命的我和满怀憧憬的你。然而现实先将你带回大陆另一头遥远的国土，又将我带到了你无法抵达的地方。  
然而我为什么……为什么还会滞留在曾经的那段时间里呢？并且我对此毫无察觉……”  
王耀微眯起眼睛，不知是在回味之前的美好还是在嘲弄时间鲜明的恶意——墙上的挂钟已在他想清楚这一切的时候停止走动，电子手表上显示的日期滞于多年前他溺亡的前一天。  
咽喉处隐约有着被卡住的痛感，王耀感觉自己的意识有些难以集中，过往的回忆伴随信件上的文字一起，化为空中围绕着他漂浮的虚无幻影。他们闪着光一道道划过他的脑中，零碎泛滥的光芒令王耀想起烈日下波光粼粼的海。他们在将残忍的现实呈现在王耀面前，同时又一点点地挖空他内心的某个部分。当眼前的一切被无奈和遗憾所填满之后，王耀感觉所处的世界似乎消失了，只剩下自己一人。  
啊……不要说什么世界，自己本来就是时空裂缝之中一个悖论般的存在吧……本来就是应当死去的人。但自己为什么会滞留于此？是为了挽回什么吗？……

  
“亚瑟，我记得最初开始通讯时我曾对你说，说我们能对上话简直就是个奇迹……不过，你知道奇迹发生的原因么？  
“我想……大概是因为你对音乐的执念吧。这么久这么久的时间过去了，你还会哼自己喜欢的歌，还会时不时地回望杂志上那个睥睨一切的少年……事实证明，喜欢的情感不会因为时间的流逝而消失……”  
书写至此时王耀轻抿起唇，方才他写到“喜欢”这个普普通通的词语时，内心深处有丝莫名的悸动一闪而过。他像是想起了什么一般拿起来自亚瑟的上一封信，其中的一句话他反复看了多次：  
“我想我很清楚自己对那个叫王耀的男孩子是什么感觉……只是最后也没把该说的话说出来。不过当时如果真的向他表明了心意，得知他离开了这个世界之后大概会更崩溃吧。”  
表明心意……指的是什么呢？  
琥珀色眸子长时间地凝视着纸面，阳光懒散地歇在王耀的眼睫上，将他的脸侧染上淡淡的玫瑰色。光芒之下细小的尘粒无可皈依，最后只得在那睫羽上短暂落脚。  
……表明心意，大概就是、就是表白的意思吧？  
不等内心做出反应，眼眶便先一步灼热了起来。心房逐渐被陌生的情绪所填满，王耀将双眼睁到最大，但不知因何而溢出的泪却仍盈满了眼眶。他想要轻声呼唤对方的名字，却无法发出任何声音；他想要用指尖轻抚那行清秀的字迹，却无法抬起手臂；甚至连呼吸的权利也被禁止，唯一拥有行动能力的器官便是那双眼睛，眼眸中映着那句迟来了多年的爱语。  
如果几年前……几年前那人伏在自己耳畔说出这句话的话……  
王耀的瞳孔瑟缩了一下，只觉得有夹杂着苦涩的温暖滤过身体。明明是令人眷恋的温度，内心却仿佛熬上了一味中药般，充斥着不可名状的苦味。“不早说啊……混蛋……”他哽咽着开口，信纸被颤抖着的王耀紧紧贴在胸前，晶莹的泪滴则由下颚跌落。  
“你不早说……”  
如果得知了这件事的话——自己存在的意义就又多了重要的一条啊。  
“喜欢这种东西，它会一直一直存在于你心里。不管你现在还有没有去爱的时间和能力，不管你爱的对象还是否……存活于世。”  
“只要心还在，即使一个学期、好几年——不，哪怕是一百年一千年过去，喜欢的情感也会像最开始时那样真切，永远不会随着时间的流逝而消失殆尽。”  
“所以……我希望亚瑟可以坚持下去！既然双脚还在，那就向着自己喜欢的那条路——向着梦想的那条路奔跑，我们的视线在很久以前就为这条路筑起过一架彩虹的桥。”  
“杂志上那个飞扬跋扈的家伙，他一定会回来。那个时刻到来的时候，你的身周理应会充满光明，会照亮你——令你闪耀的啊。”  
一口气写下这么多的文字，王耀微微舒了口气。不同于第一次在海洋馆回信时的胆怯，不同于以往的同情与倾诉，他首次明确地鼓励亚瑟去追逐属于他的那束光。笔下书写出的是不曾表达过的言语，琥珀色的眼瞳也仿佛淬入了钢铁那般坚定。王耀的目光落在教室里的某处，仿佛已隔着时空眺望到了镁光灯的耀眼的光芒。  
“看起来我好像在给你灌鸡汤，不过这些都是真心话呢阿鲁，如果亚瑟不介意我这个毛病的话……那就也接受我的心意吧。”  
“喜欢亚瑟、喜欢亚瑟·柯克兰……那个与我相隔着几年光阴与无垠大陆的亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
他写道。  
王耀吐出的气息被风吹散，窗外的夕阳被染成一脉橘色雾霭，他坐在自己靠墙的座位上，笔下的字迹连缀成“love”的字样。这个词语他曾在习题册上不知写过多少次，“汤姆喜欢踢足球”、“多萝西爱唱歌”一类的句子也不知被他嫌弃了多少次。但唯有这样的一次，那四个简单的字母令他眸中蓄满泪水。他看向信的开头，一笔一划地在那个“Arthur”之前添上“Dear”的字样。  
“我也喜欢亚瑟，超喜欢。”  


  
亚瑟·柯克兰今天上班时仍然心不在焉，弗朗西斯他们好像要去参加一个什么……什么海选？可恶……干嘛又要想着那群笨蛋啊。他点开一份文件，鼠标的光标却怎么也拖不到尽头，这不禁令温文尔雅的英国绅士生出一种掀了键盘走人的冲动。  
心烦的原因还有……李华的回信迟迟没有出现。他不知多少次翻开杂志里最为熟悉的那页，本应夹着一张作业本纸的位置却空空如也。  
难道说……自己的信让对方为难了吗？李华和王耀之间真的有某种联系？还是说，他们是同一人呢……  
焦灼的心情让亚瑟觉得很不好受，然而直到下班前的五分钟，“李华”的回信才姗姗来迟地出现在杂志里。亚瑟迫不及待地抽出那封信，没由来地感觉它十分沉重。  
急于得知答案的他打开纸张，本想先匆匆扫上一眼，回家之后再一字一句地阅读，谁知当他展开信纸后，便久久无法再将它合上。在下班的铃声响起时、在走入人潮涌动的地铁站时、在他颤抖着将钥匙插入公寓的锁孔时……他的目光一刻也没有离开这封信。  
良久，灼热的凝视才混着一声轻叹，与泪水一起滚落脸颊：  
“耀……真的是你么……  
“你在好远的地方……我可能找不到你了。”  


  
FOURTEEN.  
“咳咳……”  
很多年没有打开过的矮木柜有股略带挥发性的味道，轻狂的灰尘在空气里肆意飞扬，把亚瑟呛得咳嗽连连。蹲在地上的他用手背掩住口鼻，加快了手上翻找的速度。  
他没有像往常那样满脸嫌弃地吐槽着自家的清洁状况，而是紧盯着木柜的深处，一心一意地翻找着那件东西。  
就在亚瑟要被着扬尘呛出眼泪的时候，他的指尖终于触到了那抹记忆中的微凉。坚硬的质感是那样的熟悉，毕竟它曾弹奏过他心中的那段旋律。  
亚瑟微微睁大眼睛，他本想像摸到了烙铁般迅速地缩回手，但实际上自己的手却像是寻到了一位死而复生的故友一般，无论如何也不愿再从它身上离开。仿佛一放手便注定会失去某些东西。还保持着下蹲姿势的双腿已经发麻，浓厚强烈的悸动感向亚瑟袭来，驱使着他让那件东西重见光明。  
就拿出来看一眼……一眼也好，耀他说了，我一定要再试一次……  
他将那件东西握紧，小心翼翼地拉出木柜，然后在双眼看到它的那一刻不顾一切地将它紧紧抱在怀里。与此同时他狼狈地跌坐在地，先前的孤独和不甘在那一刻烟消云散，剩下的只有依恋与彻骨的想念。他再也装不出那副假装不在乎的模样，唯一的念想便是紧拥着怀中之物再也不放，宛如拥住了自己体外的灵魂。  
——那是一把落满灰尘的吉他。  
似乎已经失去了站起身的力量一般，亚瑟保持着跪坐在地的姿势收紧手臂。他用尽全身的力气拥抱着它，似是在多年的漂泊后拥抱住先前被迫分离的恋人。  
他低头看向怀中的吉他，顾不得厚厚的积尘而将脸颊贴于其上，启唇轻声呢喃着些什么。  
“喂……  
“我回来了。”  
  
当亚瑟背着吉他离开家的时候，夜幕的雾霭正浓。锯齿状的海岸线勾勒着城市的边缘，耳际模糊的浪涛声告诉亚瑟此时正值涨潮时分。  
像几个月前的那天夜晚一样，他将手肘撑在景道的栏杆上，却再也无法像之前那样露出一副故作轻松的模样。身上的西服还没来及脱下，他仰起头，抬高的视线触上天际零碎的星子。几个月前亚瑟曾用同样的姿势仰望苍穹，但现在他却清楚地知道——遥远的大陆彼端，再也不会出现那道与自己交汇的视线了。  
身后的城市已无霓虹摇曳，回望后唯见星光点点。  
“王耀……”  
他低低地唤了一声，饱含着爱怜与不甘的语调一如多年以前机场的送别时的呼唤。那时他不顾一切地将对方拉进自己怀里，将那率真朦胧的琥珀色瞳孔烙进记忆。  
“王耀……”  
然而那个点缀着爱意的烙印还是化为了死亡的戳记。多年前的他溺亡于海，执念却仍让他活在凝固的时间里。直到自己与他通上了信，两个梦想碰撞在一起时淬出的火花才点燃了将他灵魂困住的平行世界。  
“王耀……”以后还会再见么？想见你的话——有方法么？  
亚瑟一遍遍重复着那人的名字，不知是不是错觉，他隐约地知道：那个通过文字将力量传达给他的“李华”、那个在初见时不知所措地叼着小馄饨的王耀，再也不能收到他的信了。  
既然“喜欢”的心意已经表达、梦想也随着白鲸一起游曳至远方，那么他就没有再滞留下去的理由了吧。  
那么自己，也该做出决定了吧。  
“耀……我会一直记得你说的话。”  
实际上我想知道：海洋是怎样的绮丽，才让你如此痴迷；天空如此遥远，你我的目光却穿越山巅星辰，颤抖着描绘交汇点。然而在这广阔的世界，海无边、天无际，我的心亦是如此：在容纳了生离死别的痛苦、承担了庸碌无为的疲惫后，又一次将梦想纳入。  
“我会永远记住这句话，我的耀。  
“你说那个一定会到来的时刻，理应充满光明。”  
话语间亚瑟抚上了那把陌生却又熟悉的吉他。与此同时他轻轻瞌上双眼，嘴角却漾起一抹笑容。  
那唇角上扬的弧度，与杂志上的少年一模一样。  
“它会照亮我——令我闪耀的啊！”  
话语间他低头看向那本被他随身携带的杂志，两双对视的绿眸闪耀着同样的神采。曾经与乐队成员们在赛场上叱咤风云时、曾经趁教室无人悄悄地给王耀弹奏吉他时，亚瑟都曾流露过这样的眼神。  
无力映在电脑屏幕上的失神的眼已经不见了，取而代之的是发自内心的无所畏惧。  
或许……已经没有必要抓着这本旧杂志不放了。他已经不需要靠它来回味那个死去的亚瑟·柯克兰了，因为他回来了，现在就站在这里。  
但是、但是滞留于闭塞时空的王耀该怎么办呢？没有理由再徘徊下去的他，会彻底地离开这人世么？  
自己通过这本杂志与他对话，这是不是可以说明，这本杂志能接通到他的所在之地？如果可以的话……  


  
亚瑟后退两步，面对着眼前浪花飞溅的阔海，深深地吸了一口气。下一秒，他做出了自己之前连想都不敢想的决定。  
他最后与杂志上的自己对视一眼，然后高抬起手臂，将多年以来从未离身的杂志向翻涌的海浪用力掷去——  
那本杂志在涨潮时汹涌的波涛间挣扎了一刻，下一秒便在铺天盖地的海水中消失地无影无踪。亚瑟感受到自己手臂的轻颤，胸腔里的心脏胡乱地撞击着肋骨。有什么悸动的感觉在一下下冲撞着他的神经，多年没有涌现过的兴奋感在血管里一路奔跑，轻快地溜达到指尖。  
尽管内心深处有些不舍，但更多的是面向未来的勇气和摆脱了畏惧的愉悦。  
“我回来了……”  
耀，你看见了吗？我已经决意离开一味前涌的人潮了，我会带上你的那份努力一起前往，我要去自己想去的地方了。  
到了之后，就再也不会走了。  
  
王耀一动不动地伏在桌面上，给亚瑟写下那封回信似乎耗尽了他所有的力气。  
自从他将回信夹入书中之后，教室里时钟的表针便开始疯狂地旋转。它们失控般地在表盘上你追我赶，似乎要一下子弥补这停滞了多年的时光。与此同时，一股可怖的窒息感紧紧扼住了王耀的脖颈，来自深海底部的巨大压强将他摄在手心，无路可逃的压力像是要将他的器官彻底粉碎一般。  
无法呼吸了……好痛……多年前自己就是这样痛苦地死去的么？他艰难地睁大双眼，发现整个教室也宛如溺入了海水之中，先前在窗台上爬行的阳光在墙壁上折射成扭曲的影子，压抑不住的呻吟声在空气里化为气泡，眨眼间便支离破碎。桌椅、黑板还有飞速旋转的挂钟，都在逐渐透明的同时流动起来。  
整个教室——或者说是整个空间，都在他传达出爱意的那一刻迅速瓦解，一切的一切都因意念的回归而转化为冷涩的海水，将王耀紧紧包裹。  
自己这一次……会真正离开的吧。  
朦胧模糊的视线之中，王耀隐隐约约地看见，有什么东西自上方缓缓沉下。方方正正的轮廓线让他依稀辨认出……这应该是一本杂志。  
杂志？……为什么这种东西……会出现在这里？难道这是亚瑟常常提到的那一本吗……王耀想要思考出前因后果，大脑却因缺氧而陷入一片空白之中。他瞌上双眼，横过脸颊的泪水像是被世界遗忘的枯竭的河。  
心脏已完全被绝望所侵蚀，此时正麻木地一下下跳动着。王耀呢喃着唤了声对方的名字，微弱的声音还未完全发出便被咸涩的海水呛回口中。  
“亚、亚瑟……”  
冥冥之中，他感觉有只手轻轻地抚上了自己的脸。那人的指尖因长时间的弹奏而磨出了一层薄薄的茧，在眼睑下方轻蹭出几分隐晦的麻酥感。窒息的痛苦因爱怜的抚摸而消减了大半，王耀下意识地向着那只手的方向靠去，只觉得莫名安心的感觉在身周弥散开来。  
谁……谁来了？  
他吃力地睁开眼睛，却在下一秒迎上了陌生却又熟悉的绿眸。它们闪耀着翡翠的色泽，将那头金色的发丝连同主人嘴角的笑容映得熠熠生辉。  
“是你吗？……亚瑟……”  
“嗯，我在这里。”  
来人轻声回应着，语调里似乎噙着一丝泣音。他颤抖着握住王耀的手腕，熟悉的力道与之前的一模一样。  
是幻觉么？应该是的吧……如果不是的话，亚瑟又是怎么到这种地方来的？明明他们之间有时间和空间相隔，而且为什么对方没有受这瓦解空间的影响？王耀想将这一切思考明白，然而唯一的念想便是不顾一切地靠近对方。那人将他拥进怀里，下巴摩挲着搭在他的肩上，熟悉的动作令王耀回想起曾经在海洋馆中的温存，他想要再次拥住亚瑟并不宽阔的脊背，却已经没了抬手的力气。  
四周的一切物体——包括他自己在内都逐渐透明起来，似乎下一秒就要化作不起眼的水分子匿失于茫茫的海水。溺亡前模糊的意识里，亚瑟的声音宛如柔软的羽毛一般落入王耀耳中。  
“耀……我会按你说的做。”  
“我啊——不会再放弃自己存在的意义。”  
“所以，安心地到你该去的地方吧……笨蛋。”  
他兀自说着，王耀想要回应，即将流逝殆尽的意识却令他的话语哽在喉头无法回答。平行空间在眨眼间彻底瓦解，身体被湿漉漉的感觉裹着，仿佛被微微腐烂的水草缠住，再也挣脱不了。堕入黑暗的前一刻，王耀似乎感觉到有柔软的触感轻触上了自己的唇角。  
是来自白鲸的安慰么？  
还是幻觉之中那人的发丝，在低头之间一略而过？  
有如一个孩子在疲惫的睡梦中，得到的温暖亲吻。  
“晚安……再见。”  


  
顾不得地上的尘土，亚瑟抱着吉他在景道的栏杆边席地而坐，指尖拨弄琴弦，他垂眸低声歌唱。他手上的动作是那样流畅，指尖的薄茧似乎在下一秒便会破出斑斓的蝶。  
  
“ I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.   
我戴着那满是荆棘的皇冠将利刃横于胸前  
  
I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.   
我努力寻找一些我从来都没有寻得的东西  
  
  
Now I'm stuck with this,and that l'll never change   
如今对此已经迷恋，将永远不会改变  
  
Always apart of me,until the very lastday.  
始终是我的一部分，直到最后一天。  
  
Where to go from here?what road to trave lon   
从这里走向何方？即将踏上什么样的旅程？  
  
WillItrybecauseI'veneverseenthelight?  
虽然从未见过光明就不去争取了吗？  
  
Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,   
如你现在所见，它已吹落满地  
  
You spent your whole lifetaking the best of me愿最好的我陪你度过一生  
  
Where'd you go?   
你将去哪里？  
  
How'd you end up all alone?你怎样告别孤单？  
  
There's no light,there's no sound.   
没有任何声音与光亮  
  
Hard to breathe when you're underground.   
当你眠于地下，呼吸困难时  
  
Can you hear me now?”  
你能听到我的歌吗？  
海风轻拂过面庞，亚瑟垂眸轻声呢喃着：“耀，你能听到……我的歌吗？”  
“我会一直唱下去，带着那份未遂的爱一直唱下去。”  
因为啊——“这就是我存在的意义。”  
话语间他拿出手机，闪烁的光标停在弗朗西斯的号码上，管他现在睡了没有，先把电话打过去再说……反正那家伙听到自己的话后一定会兴奋得睡不着就是了。亚瑟将手机贴在脸侧，他将视线随意投向海面，翡翠般的眼眸仍未完全褪去悲伤，却已恢复了神采。远方的海面上，似乎有璀璨的虹跨立于夜色之中，或许彩虹的另一端连接着遥远的东亚大陆，而那人的笑颜就等候在彩虹的尽头。  
不知是不是错觉，不远处翻滚的浪花间，有白鲸的身影一闪而过。  
  


  
——END(ノ′▽｀)ノ?————

  
呼～终于更完了w  
这是自己写的最长的一篇文了……加起来四万多字，其实最开始脑洞出现时并不知道会写这么长的_(|3」∠)_  
其实这篇文就是在映射我们的生活吧，不知道梦想是什么、也不知道梦想该不该被坚持，只是抱着迷茫的心态一味走下去，等待岁月给我们答复。记得有一位吧友的回复戳中了我的心声“永远都在为未来的轻松生活而积蓄却错过了很多无法挽回的时光呢”，我们就是这样啊，在社会渴望我们所成为的模样与自己渴望成为的模样之间晃来晃去不知所措_(:зゝ∠)_  
我写这篇的本意是想要炸学校诶QwQ……结果后来不知不觉就侧重于未来和梦想了。《暮光之城》里有一句话：“当我们长大了，大人们问我们的梦想时，谁他妈会知道呢？”其实码出结尾时也有点不知所措，亚瑟终于沿着那架彩虹的桥奔跑了，但桥的那一头等候的是不是幸福呢？坚持梦想换来的是不是幸福，其实我也不知道【不负责任脸】……不过不管结尾如何，这个过程一定会是很美好的吧。  
这个脑洞诞生于上学期的考试之前，因为压力大所以想出这篇文然后写啊写啊写了一寒假，又从寒假写到开学……在家里、开门前的教室外、商场、甚至景区的休息处用手机不停地码，码成自己满意的样子就很快乐。  
不过最后还是烂尾了( 。? ??)?其实对于完结也是很不舍呢……这是写文以来浏览量和回复数最多的帖子了，看见回复什么的真的很开心，以及第一次有人给我的文配图……感谢读者小天使们，感谢伴随这个帖子一路走来的小伙伴们o(*////▽////*)q以及在我难过的时候安慰我的人w  
写文还能收获这么多的友谊，真的是很开心啊(*/?＼*)～  
又是一堆废话，请允许我不要脸地把它称为创作谈【严肃】最后再一次感谢读者君们，希望之后写文还会看见你们_(|3」∠)_希望还能一起爱好茶！

  
QwQ以及可能会码甜甜的番外……比如说两只在一起上学时的日常【应该会码的w不过不要抱太大希望啦！】  
然后没问题的话很快就会开下一个帖子，可能会是十九世纪末时非国设的史向文，一只在租界咖啡店端茶送水的英与一只新思潮作家耀，也有可能是另外一个现代的脑洞(?＞︶＜)?  
如果到时候有小天使想要@ 的话【但愿有2333333】可以在这一楼按一个小爪印哦


End file.
